


Darkest Bite

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Darkest [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Dark, EDITING UNDERWAY, F/F, F/M, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I am editing this sucker, M/M, Romance, a lot of stuff being added, but i am not naming them at this time, please bear with me, really - Freeform, there are other pairings, too many tags to add, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think you've got it bad...well allow me to clarify that what you go through is just a fact of what you are. You're not damned...any of you...I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Fanfiction account. I wanted to bring it over here just in case and so I could add things to it that I would have never been able to on the other. Anyway, please enjoy the ride.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I am in the process of editing this story. So it's not done and I've decided to extend this story so part two won't be up for some time yet.

_**IT'S EDITING TIME DEARS! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AS I TRY TO IMPROVE THIS STORY. IF I FALL SHORT OF THE MARK, THEN I AM SORRY. IF THAT IS ALL, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.** _

_**SIDE NOTE: I wanna thank CharitinaX for making me go back and re-read this damn story because if she hadn't I wouldn't have realized how cold-hearted I had made my OC. Yeah, must've lost my damn mind when I first started. XD** _

_**Okay dearies, for reasons that I'm hoping you'll understand I have decided to completely redo the story. Let me explain something about this whole thing: I love writing, don't think that I don't. I mainly write for my entertainment. And for others as well. If I happen to not like what I've done I will go back and either edit the crap out of it or completely redo the whole blasted thing. Improvement is always present when writing...and it should be shown within the writing itself. Okay, with that said, I shall now get on with the damned show...** _

**o~O~o**

I just love how I get myself into these situations. No, really, I do. Means a lot to me when I can really screw something up. Hell, the last time I messed up this big...no, no, I really don't wanna think about that because right now thinking is what'll get me killed. No, I'm going to have to rely on good ol' instincts. Funny on how something like that will save me where my damned brain won't.

Huh...actually, I've started death in the face more times than I can count. And somehow, I always managed to make it out without having to resort to becoming that which I feared most: a monster. However, I don't think that I'm gonna be able to do that this time. No, I will wind up losing a part of myself to save those that I love...unfortunately, I may never get that piece of my being back. At least, not back to how it was before all this started…

**o~O~o**

Resting my head in the palm of my hand, I tried to block out all the negative feelings that were radiating from my sister. Bella and I had mixed feelings about moving to Forks. On one hand, I did relish the idea of getting out of the one place that seemed to constantly remind me of what I had gone through. And the other was the nagging in my mind that told me that this might not be the best idea in the world. After all, it's hard to remain under the radar if you wind up doing something stupid that would put you back onto it. Honestly, I would rather not be on it again.

I sighed as I listened to Mom constantly asking Bella and me if we were really sure that we wanted to go. Really, this was beginning to get on my nerves. Not that I don't understand why she kept on asking, it was because she didn't want to let her babies go. I understood that. So instead of allowing myself to be annoyed, I let the emotion go and settled on a warm smile. Really, Mom was rather protective of her daughters.

Bells looked over at me as I looked over at her with a small grin. Really, she was worrying about me again. She had been for the last few years and really, that was okay. I didn't mind it at all that she was, even though I did hate to make her worry. My sister could be such a worry wort. It could be rather cute.

"Aren't you scared?" Bella asked, looking at me a little too closely. It could be rather unnerving giving she knew what I was capable. I was only to happy to know that she hadn't gone through the same ordeal that I had…that she was still normal. I would see to it that she remained as she was…it was the least that I could do.

"Terrified," I mutter, going back to looking out the window. "I've always hated planes. You know that," I look over at her. "You know as well as I do that being this high up on the ground has always bothered me."

Bella snorts. "You're lying."

I blink. "How on earth do you know if I am?" I was curious since it didn't seem like I had been.

"You've always been a terrible liar," she gripes. "I always know when you're lying to me, Sar. You might be able to fool others, but you can't fool me."

I merely shrugged. "Who said I was lying?"

"I did."

OH, right.

I gave her another smile. "Unfortunately," I sigh. "I am not lying. I hate heights. Always have and always will." Although, there were times when I had to go to rather high heights in order to accomplish certain assignments. If I ever so choose to do ever get involved again in the supernatural – even though, technically, I am a part of it.

My sister just pouted at me. Something tells me that she's gonna sulk on this entire trip. Not that that bothers me. Matter of fact, I am looking forward to yanking on her chain till the plane lands. It'll help keep me from being afraid of it for a little while. Of course, there is one advantage to being up so high – it's seeing the world from the eyes of a bird. It looks rather beautiful down there, but looks can be very deceiving as I can attest to that.

After a few moments, I allowed my mind to drift, remembering things that honestly, I can do without having engrained into my memory. Of course, not everyone can control what they remember or when the memories decide to hit them. So I had to deal with the small flashbacks, unfortunately. Really, I would rather go through having my teeth pulled then remember the darkness and death that I had been subjected. My mind snapped back to reality when I realized that the plane had finally landed. This was surely going to be entertaining since Dad and Bella were the two most awkward people when it came to emotions. I mean, after what I had been through, I was a little more reserved than I wanted to be, but still, if there was a chance to make things even more awkward then I will gladly take the opportunity. And I might just do that.

Dad gave a strained grin as he hugged Bella awkwardly with one arm. I stood back since I had this idea of giving my father the biggest hug that I could muster. Just for shock value. So the moment he released Bella I stepped up with the biggest smile I could come up with and hugged the hell out of him. It was so damned amusing to see the emotions play out on our father's face. He hadn't expected me to do that. Surprise!

The drive to Forks was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Well, for them anyway. I found it to be rather pleasant. Yes, I am a horrible, horrible person for being entertained by their discomfort. Really, I do need to have my head examined…er, then again, maybe not. Wasn't any fun the first time I experienced something similar to that.

After an hour we got to Forks – via driving – a nice town. A little boring as some places can be seen as, but I think I can keep myself entertained. It's my sister that has me worried since as far as I can remember she had never liked this town. Now, in all honesty, I don't necessarily blame her – however, now that we are here I think we should take the time to enjoy. Easier said than done I know, but I think we can make it work. Shouldn't be too difficult. As long as nothing too abnormal happens then things should be right as rain.

Getting settled into the house wasn't all that hard as Bella took her old room and I decided to take the attic. Dad had looked at me like I had lost my mind when I declared that I would take it for my own. I mean, it had been my room when I came here to visit on the rare occasions that I was sent into this general area. Guess he thought that I wouldn't want to keep it now that we'd be staying here permanently.

"You sure you want the attic?" Dad asks, looking a little uncomfortable with the thought of me being up there. I'm not entirely sure why as I am quite used to being in dark places. I've got fantastic eyesight. No joke. I really do. Kind of scary if you ask me. Very scary.

I grin. "Dad, it's fine. I'm not scared of the dark." Not really. I've got pretty good eyes. "I can see just fine." I almost forgot on how uncomfortable our father got when he was reminded that I wasn't exactly normal. I should be used to that by now.

And I could as I walked up the steps to the room that I hadn't seen in about two years. Other than the fact that I had to do some major dusting, everything was still as it had been from the last time I had come to stay here. And as I opened up my laptop, I checked my emails. Imagine my relief when I noticed that there were no new emails. That was a relief since I had just gotten here. I did not want to find myself with orders to do something.

Matter of fact, after that checking, I put on some music and just randomly started dancing around the room. Completely oblivious to everything around me until someone cleared their throat.

"Hey sis..." Eloquent as always since I am sure I had almost jumped to the damn ceiling. Oh, if only the floor could eat me up alive.

She just stood there with a grin on her face. "Hey."

Awkward. Okay, must figure out how to fix this situation up…shit. I can't think of anything!

Damn, that's supposed to be my job. Not hers! I think I need to regain that title or else I am going to have to do something drastic. Like jumping out of the window and attracting some undue attention since it wouldn't kill me. Yup, there would be some questions that I would not be comfortable with answering whatsoever. Of course, I didn't have a chance to rectify the situation as a horn honked outside of the house – naturally. I mean, it'd be kind of silly if there was horn honking in the kitchen.

"Um…" I blink, glancing out a moment. "Did you order a truck, sis?" I do believe I feel my sarcastic side wanting to come out to play a bit.

She shook her head. "Nope." Mores the pity. I so could've had some fun.

I look over at her. "Think we should go out there and investigate this development?"

She huffed. "You read way too many detective novels."

I do? Huh. "Perhaps." Hey! I don't have to admit a damn thing! There's nothing wrong with reading. It's good for you.

We headed outside, I kept a bit too close to my sister as I was rather over-protective of her. It doesn't matter if by chance I know who these people are, I do not want them anywhere near her. It's part of who I am and that is something that I will never be able to change. I am who I am. Unfortunately, being very protective and not able to trust very many people.

Dad reintroduced the two of us to Billy and Jacob Black. Oh, boy. Ya know that feeling when you know that you're being lured into a trap? Yeah, I've got that feeling just now. I think Bella did too because she started to squirm a bit, like she wanted to get out of the area fast. I had the same feeling. Well, we didn't go running down the street like they do in cartoon's so I think it's safe to say that we were going to stick this out. I mean, we can't always just run for the blasted hills every time something possibly distasteful happens – and trust me, I've had ample opportunities to do that in my life.

"You girls remember them," he says almost conversationally. Yup, we're being trapped. I'm not sure if I like where this whole thing is going to go. I swear if our father tries hooking us up, I am going to smack him upside the head with my shoe…or a crowbar, whichever happens to be closest on hand. Of course, if I don't I know for a fact that Bella will.

I blink. "Vaguely," I piped up with a bit of a chuckle to my voice. I am using some heavy, dry sarcasm there in case anyone hasn't figured that out. If not, get a damn sense of humor folks! Sheesh, I am not a professional comedian.

Dad just stared at me. I look back at him with a sarcastic grin and a mischievious look in my eyes. I was letting my more playful nature out and no one was exempt from it. Not even my father's friends or someone from our childhood. Everyone is a walking target. And there is no shame in that whatsoever. Or at least I don't think there is as long as I am not on the butt end of a joke, then all is well.

Billy smiled. "It's all right. Completely understandable. After all, it's been years since you've last seen us." An understatement of the highest order. It's been more than just a few, but that's a story for another time. And believe you me, there is a whole lot that I am not talking about, nor am I wanting to at this point in time.

"Yup," I piped up with a grin. "Been quite awhile," I glance over at the truck. "And pray tell, whom is this for?" I ask as if I didn't already know. I would rather be told though instead of just automatically assuming.

Dad smiled. "You girls."

Bella and I blinked. _Say what?_

"This?" Bells stated excitedly. I do believe this is the most excited that I have ever seen her since we got here. Well, as long as she's happy then it's all good. Although, I am quite taken with the vehicle as well. Reminds me of something that I had once drove in that _other_ place.

I do believe that was just stated sister dear. "Um…" I raise a finger. "Why?" I've always been too curious for my good.

"Just bought it off of Billy," Dad continued to say. "This way you have a way to get to school." Um…say what? If I recall correctly, I had graduated already so going back really wasn't on my to-do list. At least not anymore. Oh, well, it might be fun. Or at the very least interesting. Either way, I m going to try to enjoy this second time around…even if it kills me.

"School?" I inquire more than a little surprised.

Dad blinked a few times. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you already graduated." Yup, figured that out already Dad. I'm not entirely bothered by the situation. Although, just for my own dark amusement I won't mention that.

I had to withhold a grin. "I usually walk." Yup, ball buster, I be.

….

Dad was pretty adamant that I don't walk to school by myself. He'd prefer it if I went with Bella in the truck, which made perfect sense considering that it was pretty damn cold most of the time here. Or at least for my sister. The cold didn't exactly bother me. Not anymore. I mean, after all of the crap that I've had to deal with over the last few years. I'd rather not go into that right now. I would much prefer to remain in a good mood. So that topic may come up at another time.

The drive to school was spent in relative silence…or it would've been if I hadn't been spending so much time trying to make Bella laugh her ass off. Yup, needless to say, I am having a pretty good time here with what I am doing to bring my baby sister some entertainment. It is the least I can do. Of course, the moment we entered the parking lot I could tell that this first day was gonna be rather stressful – mainly because I know that we'll become the center of attention. Yeah, that is not something neither of us are really looking forward to.

"You gonna come in here with me?" Bells asked tentatively. No, because I thought it'd be best for only one of us to show up for school. Pretty sure that I would get into a whole lot of trouble. Nope. Don't need any help in that department – I can get into trouble all on my own. Besides, Dad did say that I was registered. Might be fun to do some of this all over again. I know that I'll get a kick out of it.

I sighed overly dramatic. "Sure. Why not?" And I got a smack for my efforts in humor.

"Are you sure?" She inquires with a grin. Oh, so we're playing this game now.

I grin back. "You might run into a wall if I don't, Bells."

She shot me a glare. "I'm not that bad."

"Um," I giggle. "Yes, you are."

"Right, sorry."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be sorry. You're a klutz. Hell, so am I." Totally true too. I've run into a lot of shit over the years and most of them were walls. Not even kidding. I know that it may seem like that I am being a joker right now, but I am not. Unfortunately.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks so much for that, sis."

I smile widely. "Welcome!"

Going up to the building where the office was located, I couldn't help noticing all the damned stares that the two of us received. It was rather annoying as like Bella, neither of us enjoyed being the center of attention. And being stared at was enough to set us off into wanting to just shoot someone or put our heads into paper bags. Too much? Perhaps, but at this moment in time we didn't necessarily care as we were too busy feeling greatly uncomfortable.

Finding the office wasn't all that hard. Getting our schedules wasn't difficult either as the lady behind the desk automatically knew who we were. Okay, that's a little creepy, but then again with the way Charlie raves about us, it's only natural that people recognize who we are. Though it is a bit embarrassing that we're so easily pin pointed around here. Of course, that shouldn't come as a surprise since we're actually new to this school and no one has really seen us around for quite some time. Well, Bella hasn't been – the last time I was here was two years ago so someone outta be able to recognize me easily. However, when one of the kids ran right up to us and introduced himself as Eric I knew that Bella was also recognizable. Of course, when he said that we were both big news I think I almost fell over with the urge to laugh hysterically. Cuz, really, there is no way that we could be news!

"Uh...thanks, but no," I stated as he said he wanted to do a column in their school newspaper. Bella I could tell was on the verge of panic. I had to cut that before it started.

Eric deflated. "Oh...sorry. Guess we'll think of something else." Unfortunately, he is going to have to because as much fun as that sounds, Bells and I do not want to be in a school newspaper. It's not our thing. "You both seemed like such a good story." Maybe, but it's not one that needs to be told to the entire school. Besides, I know how uncomfortable the th0ught is to my sister. I'm not being a bitch. Someone else might think I am, but whatever.

Bells flushed, I'm pretty sure she was irritated by this whole thing. I found her irritation a little bit amusing. Hell, she gets a kick out of my temper so I figure that maybe I could get a kick out of hers. It's only fair after all – especially when Eric decided to be our guide for the school and personally escorted us to the lunch room. Fantastic.

Eric introduced us to Jessica, Angela and Mike Newton. I'm not sure how I felt about Jessica or Mike. Don't know why, but I got the oddest feeling with them around and it wasn't exactly pleasant. Then again, it might just be because I don't know them whatsoever. Anymore I don't trust people. It's not really their fault, it's just how I am now at days. I am working on it. I'm not a cold hearted bitch necessarily, but I do find it so hard to open up to those that I don't feel comfortable around.

"Kill it, Ang," Eric said. "We're not going to do the story."

Angela frowned. "What are we gonna do?"

I think I should give these guys some ideas. That way they don't look so depressed. "You could do eating disorders in teenagers. Underage drinking." I pipped up with Bella nodding along. "Hell you could do something on suicidal tendencies. Or even teenage pregnancy." I think those last two were rather inspirational for a news topic. And were big things within this country.

"Those are good ideas..." Angela piped up with a smile.

Sitting there talking with Angela about these topics, I froze a little as a chill ran down my spine. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on me. The feeling I had gotten several times before in my past and it just rang out danger. I'm not entirely sure if it's a good kind of danger or a bad one. At this point it could go either way. At least until I get a view of whoever or whatever is giving me that feeling. Nope. Nope. Nope. Doesn't matter. I don't like that feeling. It's making my instincts go nuts. That's not good either. It really is cause for concern because not much anymore would cause that to happen. Only a moment later did I find out what was causing me to suddenly be on guard. This is not good. Five people came in...two couples and one lone male. None of them are human. That's even more cause of concern since I hadn't been around the supernatural in about five or six years so in all honesty I am not sure how to react to this that won't bring any unwanted attention to myself.

_Oh boy, this might not be good…_

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Yup, there we go the edited version of this chapter. Yeah, I took down all the other chapters since I am going to edit them as well. Take out stuff, add in some other things and basically fix all the mistakes that I can possibly find. I will say this, there won't be much changed in the way of the plot. I am keeping some thing secret because if I gave too much away in this story then it would ruin the other parts to this series. I know, I know that that will tick someone off, but frankly, I don't care if someone gets pissed at me for this. Yes, I am trying to keep some mystery in this story. As for the tags, they aren't being changed either mostly because the two tags 'humor/romance' are just two of all that encompasses this story. So if you think that this is all misleading then keep in mind that there's a lot being shoved in here: Dark, Angst, Tragedy, Mystery, Supernatural and all that other jazz. Yeah, so I stuck with 'Humor/Romance'.**

**ANYWAY. The point is – Don't like, don't read. If you do like this story, then please relax as I go about revising the other chapters and posting them up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I had to delete all of the previous chapters just so I could update this story with a bit of an improvement. So I do - finally - apologize to all those that had stuck with me through the original concept of the story. It's still somewhat the same, but with less mess and hopefully fewer holes (I ain't getting rid of all of them, wouldn't be much fun if I did that. LOL) Anyway, hopefully you'll all enjoy the improvements that I've added. The story hasn't changed quite as much as one would think, so don't worry about being confused by somethings.

**A/N: Again I am thanking and apologizing to everyone for having to put up with this. Yes, I took down all the other chapters since I combined the prologue with the first chapter. Yeah, I'm sorry if anyone got confused by that. Anyway, I am here with the next revision of chapter two. Please, continue to be patient with me as I work on editing this entire massive story – that will get bigger when I am done editing – and enjoy.**

**I'd like to thank Goldielover and CharitinaX for reading and leaving a review. Oh and CharitinaX please let me know if I cleared up what was bothering you in the other chapter. If not, then I am sorry. I did try.**

**o~O~o**

Honestly, I'm not sure what to do about this entire situation. I mean, it wouldn't be a good idea to cause any trouble, especially since I am sure these creatures aren't going to do anything to me. So what I need to do is relax, take a deep breath and not freak out – as that's what some part of me wants to do at this point in time. Perhaps there isn't anything wrong with taking a peek interest in who these people are if they don't mean anyone here any harm. And by how everyone is acting these guys have been here quite awhile. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Who are they?" I hear Bella ask. Hm. Taking an interest there, sister dear? Nothing wrong with that. Hell, I am curious as well.

"The Cullen's," Angela answers. Looks like we won't have to divulge to gather information since it seems everyone here is going to have no trouble in informing us of anything to do with these kids.

I nod. "They look rather cozy," I comment offhandedly to which Jessica proceeds to tell us that four of them were couples. Okay, that's odd. Really odd.

Angela shot the other girl a look. "You know they aren't blood related."

Jessica shrugged. "Yeah, but they live together. It's just weird."

Perhaps, but I am not one to judge. I have seen some really odd things within the last few years. Adopted teens being in relationships is not something new to me. Matter of fact, it's about the most normal thing I have seen in regards to situations like this.

I raise a brow. "It's like what Angela said, if they aren't related, what's the big deal?" I wasn't being rude when I asked this question, I genuinely wanted to know what was so wrong with this.

Jessica shrugged. "Nothing I guess."

That's not very reassuring to me. Not a bit. "You seem to have a problem with it, Jess."

She shook her head. "I don't. Really."

Huh. Maybe I am reading her wrong. I don't think I am. "And what about that last one?"

Jessica huffed, clearly annoyed. Whoops. "Edward? No one. He's completely gorgeous, obviously. Apparently no one here is good enough for him." Looks like he's turned her down more than a few times if I had to guess from the tone she used. I almost feel sorry for her. But some part of me is really amused by this. Not sure why, but I am.

"I wouldn't even try," Jessica said when she noticed that Bells kept looking over at their table. I noticed it too and had to keep from grinning at her. Yeah, the last thing I needed was to be kicked under the table. The girl has some pretty strong kicks let me tell you that much. We used to wrestle when we were kids.

"I wasn't planning on it," my sister replied. "Trust me." Oh, she's not planning on it, but she is a bit interested. I can feel it. It's rather amusing to me since the whole time back in Phoenix not a single guy managed to catch her interest. For that to happen here is just mind bogglingly amazing. Really, I would just love to tease the hell out of her and if we weren't surrounded by other people I would.

Jessica looked at me when she saw me grinning. "You want to try?" she seemed incredulous about the fact that I would want to. I don't.

I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry, the guy does nothing for me." I figure being honest would be the best route instead of playing around with this girl's mind. I might do that at another time…well, if she ticks me off. Hey, I can't go around being a sweetheart all the time.

So for the rest of lunch, I listened as the others talked, keeping an eye on the Cullen table. I had dialed down my senses a bit to keep from getting a migraine from all the other conversations that were going on in the cafeteria. I also had to keep from grinning too much or cackling with glee. I did not want to get any more attention added to my person since I seemed to have also peaked Mike's interest. Damn. I am way too nice…that or I am just odd. If that makes any sense. It probably doesn't. Ah well.

"Where are you headed for your next class?" Jessica asked as the lunch bell rang. We all gathered up our belongings.

"Biology," Bella answered.

I glance down at my schedule. "Well, whadda know. I've got the same thing." Rather odd, but I get the feeling that maybe the school wanted to keep Bella and I together for a reason. Probably for us to be more comfortable. That's a good thing. I didn't feel like leaving my sister by herself.

Bella blinked. "You did?!"

I nod, showing her the paper. "Yup. I did."

"This might be awkward," she comments with a chuckle, adding as she saw the confusion on my face. "You're so good at science and everything." Well, I wouldn't exactly say that, but okay. I am pretty good with science courses. I hadn't really planned on continuing them whenever I planned on going to college, but now that I think about it. It couldn't hurt.

"Wait?" Jessica gasped. "They put you both in the same class?"

Um. "What's wrong with that?"

"Isn't that like cheating?" she asks astonished. "I mean, you both could just wind up copying each others homework and stuff."

I blink. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Um, yeah."

I shook my head, chuckling a bit. "Hate to break it to you Jess, but Bella is just as good at Biology as I am. So there won't be any chance for us to copy anything. We're not that stupid after all."

She flushed. "Um…sorry. I didn't mean to imply."

She did. I can feel it, but I won't say anything. Not now. "It's fine." it's not.

Eric got our attention. "Well, that's where I'm headed. I can take the two of you over there." Boy must've realized that a fight might break out and wanted to keep that from happening. He was worried over nothing. I'm not one to take things too personally – depending on what it is.

I nod. "Okay."

Didn't take long to get to the building where the science classes were located. I felt a little nervous, but then I realized I was feeling my sister's emotions again. I need to work on my shielding – being an empathe does suck sometimes. Really, it does and it can be a little irritating. Yet at the same time, it's also a blessing as it allows me to know if those that are close to me are all right. So I can't entirely hate this gift that I was born with – although I need to learn how to tone it down a bit.

Upon entering the room, that same feeling overcame me again and I could barely listen to our introduction to the teacher. From the corner of my eye I saw one of the kids that Jessica had told us about during lunch: Edward Cullen. Oh, boy. This should be good and…okay, that's an odd feeling to get from another being. That feeling got stronger after Bella stepped in front of the fan. I had half a mind to toss her out of the room and make a run for the truck. However, I stifled that urge and just tried to pay more attention to where I was going to be sitting, which happened to be in the back of the class. Unfortunately, I was by myself. Hell. I don't like the idea of talking to myself during class – that seems a little nuts. These people need to find that out the hard way. Cue the pouting.

Or what would've been pouting if I hadn't realized that Bella would be seated right next to Edward. Oh, how lovely.

"Hey, Sarah." I blink, looking to my right to realize that I wasn't going to be by myself. Nope. An old friend from the past was in this class as well. Wonderful! This is going to be good. I won't be alone on projects and I will have my old partner in crime once again by my side! All is well with my world once again.

I'm going for being overly dramatic. It works rather well when I wanna be a smart ass as well. Trust me on this. I've got a lot of experience to back me up.

"J.D?" I inquire like an idiot. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She grinned at me. "Been back for three years," she frowned. "You didn't get my letter?"

Um. "Nope."

She cursed under her breath. "I could've sworn that I had sent it out. I may have forgotten."

Sounds like her. "Maybe."

She sat next to me. "So how have you been?"

I shrug. "Same."

J.D shot me a look. "Don't lie to me, Sar. I can always tell when you are. Remember?"

Matter of fact…I do.

I nod. "Yeah, I do," I look ahead to where my sister and her lab partner sat. "I guess I should say that I will be fine. Eventually. These kinds of things you don't exactly bounce back from, ya know."

"Yes, yes I do."

Silence.

"Since when have you been interested in science?" she pipes up as we begin the project. "Last time I checked you hated anything to do with the subject."

"Things change," I reply quietly, feeling that old dark cloud creep over me. "You know that better than anyone."

J.D sighed. "Yeah, I do." She grins. "So, you still avoiding hospitals?"

I shot her a dark look. "Like a plague."

It was no secret in my family that I hate hospitals. Always have and after what I had undergone that feeling only grew. It wasn't the fault of anyone in these facilities except for the experimentation lab that I had been holed up in at one point. I do make sure that I am always nice, polite and all that towards the staff in any hospital that I've gone to after being freed from that place. However, that still doesn't mean I am fond of those places. Too many dark memories and nightmares take up any kind of warmer feelings I might have towards hospitals or their staffs. It is something I am working on. Although it is a constant struggle.

J.D cringed. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine, J.D. Besides, you haven't seen me in years. It's only natural for you to ask questions. I'm not bothered. Not really." I amended as I saw the dubious glance she gave me.

"You suck at lying," she comments with a grin.

I shrug. "Only because you know me so damn well."

"True that."

~O~

That first day had gone way better than either Bells or I had originally thought. I mean, we were still pretty big news, but that's all right. We could handle the attention that seemed to be dwindling. Neither one of us liked being the center of such and of course, my day had gotten really fantastic by knowing that an old friend of mine was back in the same town. I had missed J.D a lot since we had gotten separated several years ago back before I had been taken to that laboratory. Ugh, shudder at all those negative thoughts drifting around that place. All in all, that day had been rather wonderful and I had forgotten about that odd feeling I got from the Cullen kids. I mean, I knew that they weren't human and I was fine with that. I'm not exactly human either. Not anymore. At least if you ask those doctors back in that lab I wasn't.

However, when I woke up the next day it wasn't all that wonderful. I somehow had wound up on the floor, courtesy of the nightmare my brain just had to give me. Really, I thought I had gotten good at not having those for a while. Looks like I'm wrong. That's annoying. For some added embarrassment and annoyance I woke up kissing the blasted floor as well. Damn annoying. Good thing Dad didn't walk in—

"Are you all right, Sarah?" I heard him ask bursting in with a worried look on his face. The world is against me right at this moment. And rather than be annoyed, I am more amused than anything else. After all, this is a pretty funny situation.

I look up with a grin. "Just fine, Dad. But you know these floors really need to be polished." Total smart-ass moment and dear ol' daddy just started laughing. Yes, I am the family comedian. Really, someone has to take up the job and I decided a long time ago that it might as well be me. I am pretty good at it. "Thanks for the help!" I call as Dad leaves, still chuckling at my expense.

Getting up, I blinked a few times as a camera flash went off. I hadn't known that someone else had come into the room. Bloody hell!

"Oh, shit!"

I glanced over at the culprit with a massive smirk. "Next time, turn off the flash." Yup, my sister had just taken my picture. Pretty sure she's gonna try to put that one on the internet. Hell I wouldn't blame her. It was rather hilarious. I would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed. Of course, after that I was a bit more careful when getting into the shower. I didn't want to have another incident and this would be way more embarrassing if Dad were to come in. And not just because I'd be naked, but because of the scars. I've got quite the collection on my back, stomach and chest. None of them are pretty either. Ten minutes later, I exit the shower, dry off and change into the black cargo pants, white tank top with a red shattered heart on the front and a light gray sweat jacket. I had gotten a brand new one after the other one had been destroyed back during that one incident that basically changed my entire life. I'll get to that eventually, but right now I need to be in a good place and thinking such horrible things is not on the agenda for today.

"What're you up to _this_ time?" I ask crossing my arms as I leave the bathroom only to find my grinning sister on the other side.

Bells giggles. "Nothing whatsoever!"

Not buying that. "Oh, really?" I inquire trying to sound menacing and failing with the grin on my face.

She blushed. Busted!

"You're a horrible liar Bells," I comment dryly as we head downstairs. "You know well that we can't lie to each other all that well. So what's up?"

She huffed. "It's a surprise."

I froze. Neither one of us was fond of surprises. So this was definitely new.

I look over my shoulder at her. "Clarify please?"

"Can't."

"Why not?" I really do wanna know if I need t be worried about this whole surprise or not. Then again, if she did tell me then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.

She grinned again. "Charlie's idea."

Uh-oh. If Dad is in on this then there is no way I can get it out of Bells. Damn. I wanna know. Great. I sound a little bit like a child there.

I look at her carefully as I get a Coke from the fridge. "You could try calling him 'Dad' around me, Bells." I always did wonder why she had trouble calling him by that title. I mean, he is our father.

She sighed, rubbing her left arm. "I know. It's just…not easy. I haven't really been around him in so long. I kinda don't know how to act around him."

I feel like an asshole right now. I didn't mean to make it seem as bad as I had. Shit. I really wanna kick my own ass right about now.

I looked at Bells. "I didn't mean to make it sound like that," I mutter softly, going over to hug her tightly. "I'm sorry."

She hugged me back. "It's fine." No, it wasn't. Not by a long shot, but I knew better than to argue with her about it. Bella is just as stubborn as me.

"So," I breath. "What'd you guys get me?"

She glanced over at the table. "Check it out."

I look over at what she was looking at. "What the—" How in the Nine Hells did they manage to get this?! I have no idea how on earth to actually react to this entirely pleasant surprise!

"I helped out," she stated, looking at me with a grin. "Thought you could use a new laptop." Well, yeah, I did need one. But, I was just going to wait until later on to try getting one. It was starting to break down more and more lately. However, I wasn't going to worry about it…but I didn't think that my own family would worry about it.

"Why?" I swear I am choking up. This is almost too much. Almost. Damn, I may literally start to cry.

Bells grinned. "YOU need a new one. That other one was falling apart. I'm surprised that you haven't broken it into parts yet." Amazingly enough, so am I.

I raised a brow. "What about yours?" Yes, I am going to worry about it.

"You bought me a new one for Christmas, remember?" Ah, that's right. I did buy her one. I also remember putting some extra stuff onto the laptop that I had gotten her. So that's starting to make me think that she's probably done the same thing to this one.

"You added shit to this didn't you." A statement as I remember distinctly that I had added things to her own computer. As I have stated.

"Of course!" That was all to cheerful. I am officially scared. And it takes a lot to terrify me.

"It's not even my birthday for another month...so again, why?" This would've been perfect as a birthday gift. So I am still curious about why I even have one this early.

"It's supposed to be your homecoming gift." Bella clarified with another grin. "It was originally Mom's idea. I had thought about actually getting this for your birthday, but I had something else in mind." I wonder if I should be worried about this now? Nah. I trust my sister not to get too terrifying on me. Anyway, I really do wanna see what this baby can do so instead of worrying about my birthday, I am going to go see what's on this delightful piece of electronic equipment.

~O~

Firing up the laptop, I could not stop from grinning. I was so damn excited about this. Really, I am practically bouncing in my seat. I always did take great delight whenever I got some type of new electronic. And with this one I would be able to upload videos to Youtube a lot faster with this bad boy. Oh and the games I would be able to play on this just makes me giddy. Very giddy. In fact, if I could I'd marry this piece of machinery if it does all that I want. I'm kidding.

"So what'd ya think?"

I look over to see Bella standing in the doorway and hide a smirk. "About what?"

"The laptop, you goon," she laughs. "Pretty slick, huh?"

I grin. "Yes, yes it is. And I can't wait to find out what else you've got stashed on this thing. Hopefully not porn."

Bella blushed a deep shade of red. "God I hope not!" Oh, oh my. I didn't think I would ever see my sister go that deep of a red. Looks like I've just earned a metal for making that possible and all I did was say the word 'porn'. Gods, that is comedy gold right there.

"Relax," I cackle. "I'm kidding."

"Oh," she breathed, then glares at me. "That's not funny!"

I chortle. "Wanna bet?"

"You're horrible!" She's just now discovering this? I thought we covered this last year.

"Didn't we discuss that last year?" I inquire all to innocently. Apparently it wasn't enough to fool Bells.

She tossed a book at my head to which I caught effortlessly. "I hate you."

I raised a brow. "Yes, of course you do. The feeling is entirely mutual," I deadpan, before the two of us burst into hysterical laughter. I had said that without an ounce of emotion and honestly, it did scare me a little bit. Hence the reason why I was laughing to mask the fear that had gripped me momentarily.

"You feeling all right?" Bella asks when she noticed me go silent.

I blink. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"You went quiet for a moment," she says. "You looked a little sad and scared."

"I did? Huh. Whoops. Don't worry about it, Bells," I chuckle. "Probably lacking a little bit in sleep."

She flushed. "Sorry. I can't help but worry about you. You're my sister." Oh, dear…sounds like she's about to cry. No, that is not acceptable! Quick, make a joke!

I looked at her blankly. "We are?! My dear girl I have never seen you a day in my life! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I think I've been kidnapped!"

Bella started laughing, I had to stay by her as we went down the stairs to make sure she didn't fall down them as we headed outside to the truck. We did have to go to school today and the last thing we needed was a trip to the hospital. Of course, it didn't help matters much when I kept on making more jokes once we were driving down the road and Bella almost drove us into a tree. Didn't I just say I didn't want to go to the hospital?! Man, next time I will wait until we're at the school before making my sister burst into hysterical, gut busting laughter. It's way too dangerous to do that in a moving vehicle.

Flat stare. "Nice."

Bella glared at me. "It's your fault! You're the one going around making me laugh whilst driving."

I nod. "Yeah, I'm guilty," I sigh. "Next time I'm waiting until we're at the school before I go around making you laugh like that. Pretty sure we both don't feel like dying."

She punched me in the arm for that one. I totally deserved it.

…...

We finally made it to school without further incident. As soon as Bella parked in her usual spot clear in the back of the parking lot a deep chill drifted down my spine. Something wasn't right. I'm not quite sure what, but from what my instincts were telling me, it wasn't anything good and that I might need to be on my guard. Awfully uncomfortable to have that feeling towards the beginning of the day.

"What's wrong?" Naturally, Bells was able to tell something was wrong as I had gone eerily silent. I didn't want to worry her with what could be nothing at all.

"Nothing." Yes, I lied.

"You're lying to me, Sar." And of course she's gonna know that I am. Sometimes it's annoying on how perceptive she can be, yet at the same time I am glad that's not entirely normal either.

I gave her a big bullshit smile. "I am not. I was just lost in my thoughts for a bit."

Bells grinned. "Really? You actually think?" Oh, nice! She's learning!

I blink, then cackle. "Oh, little grasshopper you are learning quite fast. Soon you shall be a smart ass like me!"

"I don't think the world can handle another one of you." Ouch. That may actually be true, however, that still stings.

"I am not sure how to take that." Truly, I don't know how to take that kind of backhanded compliment. Maybe I should just laugh it off? Yeah, I will do that. It isn't too often that I am rendered into such a speechless state so laughter will have to do.

I look at her with an innocent expression upon realizing that she was staring at me with an odd look. "What?"

She shook her head, moving towards the front of the school. "You're a freak."

I giggled quite happily. "Yes, I am well aware of that fact, sister dear." Yup, and I am proud to be considered such. Most would think me insane for that but I do not give a damn about what others think in regards to my sanity or lack thereof.

"Such pretty weather," I state offhandedly, to which Bella snorts. Unlike me, she hates the cold. And I think it was also because of the randomness of the comment. But it's true, I do love winter although I am more of a fall girl, that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the beauty of winter. "What? The snow is always beautiful, especially if the dirt keeps away from it. After that it isn't quite as pretty."

"Oh good grief," she laughs. "You're impossible!"

"Never said otherwise, sister dear," I grin. "Let's just get inside before you freeze," I laugh. "Or fall," I add as I catch her as she slips on some ice. "Oh, I love you're parking spot."

"You weren't complaining earlier."

I flat stare. "I didn't think you'd park right next to a sheet of ice. Pardon me for not taking notice!"

"Love you too." Sarcasm? Oh, my. My sister is coming out of her shell it seems. I am thrilled to see this side of her once again. I thought that once we came here she'd hide in her shell. Glad to know that I am wrong.

Looking towards the doors, I notice Jessica, Lauren and Mike standing there. At the other end of the parking lot I notice J.D walking towards the two of us. By the expression on her face I could tell she had the same bad feeling that I did upon entering the parking lot. Good to know that I am not being paranoid. I just hope it has nothing to do with the three waiting for us by the front doors. That really would not bode well. For anyone.

_Is it too late to just go back home?_ I thought as that feeling grew so much stronger.

"You'll be fine," Bells mutters as they approach.

"Someone won't be," I hear J.D pipe up as she walks in step with the two of us. "I just hate being stared at."

Looking up for a second I see that we were indeed being stared at. I hate being stared at. I mean, normally it doesn't bother me but this isn't just a casual look of curiosity, this more like feeling as if I were under a microscope. It's very uncomfortable. Instead of concentrating on that I focused all my attention on making sure that my sister didn't fall or trip. A feat in and of itself. In English: it's not easy! There were times when we were young that she almost took me down with her and that was just walking across a floor! Rather hilarious now that I think about it. I did manage to greet the three at the door politely whilst making sure my sister didn't hit the floor as she almost slipped again. I had to shake my head and hold back a few chuckles to keep from getting hit. Bella does have a temper. Trust me.

Bells kept giving me a few concerned looks as we got to our lockers since I had become mostly silent. J.D was giving me the same looks and really it was starting to put me on edge. It was as if they were expecting me to snap or something. No that's not going to happen if I can help it. I mean, I can handle the silent stares and sometimes glares. I'm not sure what I did to Lauren to piss her off, but for some reason that girl hates my guts. Wonder if it has to do with the fact that I am friends with J.D? That'd be pretty pathetic of a reason to not like someone.

"Are you all right, Sarah?" J.D pipes up finally. Here I thought she was going to stare me down as well.

I nod. "Fine. Just a little tired."

Jessica perked up at that. "Really?! Have a hot date last night or something?"

I think I almost tripped at that question. Really? What the hell?! Why am I being asked that? I don't have a boyfriend or anything like that. Now I know where someone's mind is at. Gods. "Nope. Studying."

"Studying what exactly?" Lauren asked with false innocence. Yeah, the girl is not fooling me. Her emotions are all off from what they should be if she were making an innocent inquiry. Sigh.

"Well not sex for one thing," I state bluntly. I'm that kind of person. "You two definitely need to get your minds out of the gutter. Sheesh. What's the matter with you two? Don't go around making assumptions about people you just met. It's really not good Karma." I tug Bella towards our lockers after that, ignoring the giggles that were erupting from J.D as she came with us. Her locker – surprisingly – was right next to mine. At least I won't have to go far if I need to talk to her about something important.

"You shouldn't've done that," my sister kindly informs me as we make our way to Algebra.

I shake my head. "Perhaps," I sigh. "Sorry, I'm just not really feeling like myself for some reason. I'll apologize to them later, but I just needed to get us away from all that staring they were doing," I shudder. "It was a little unnerving."

"True, but still though you could've taken it a little easy."

"That wasn't going easy on them?" I inquire nonchalantly. "Hey, I could've been a lot more descriptive if I wanted to be a real bitch there, Bells. I wasn't so I say that I was rather nice despite the circumstances."

J.D nods. "She's right, Bells. I have to say, Sarah was rather nice about handling the situation. I might've punched them."

I shot her a dry stare. "You would've if you were in bad mood. And the both of us are in rather good ones even though we're tired." True. We were rather grumpy when we didn't get enough sleep.

Bella shook her head, chuckling. "Fine, fine. You both win," she smiles at me. "You were nicer than how some people would be."

I bow dramatically. "Why, thank you very much sis!"

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I combine chapters 2,3 and 4 into one whole chapter. Thought it'd be better that way. I think I'm right. Anyway, I hope this was a lot better as I spent almost two days trying to revise this. I wanted to keep as much of the original that I could, whilst making it different from how it had been with the OC being a lot less cold than how I originally portrayed her. Let me tell you, that's a lot of work looking for all the things that I needed to change, but I think I did it.**

**This last part of the chapter I wanted to keep, but decided to change it up a little bit. I had thought about getting rid of it entirely and focusing more on that bad feeling that the girls were having. However, last minute I changed my mind and decided to throw that in with the next chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, in chapters that are much further out there will be a lot scrapped and I did scrap a few things here in the earlier chapters of this story. I had to do that. My OC character was a bit too cold (and her humor most people wouldn't be able to get because it's not obvious humor, it's more dry.) So I had to refresh her a bit. She's still got attitude and she can still be a bit cold when the situation calls for it. I'm not gonna lie, I had to recombine her with the personality that I usually give her in my other stories...if that makes any sense at all. If not, whoops, confused countless people with my blabbering.
> 
> Anyway, the next update will be today as well. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT~! I've been working quite a lot lately and editing this thing does take time since I went ahead and combined more chapters together. I also changed some things up a bit. Not too much, but I am pretty sure the differences can be seen. Anyway, this is about the longest chapter that's being posted so far at around 40+ pages. Yeah, you heard me right! Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know what was up and that I am sorry for making you all wait so long for this updated version to get out.**

**Oh and before I forget I am pretty keen on answering questions so after you read if there's anything you wanna know that won't spoil the story I will be happy to fill you in. If you're confused about anything, please let me know and I'll answer your questions.**

**o~O~o**

The rest of the morning after dealing with Jessica and Lauren, I couldn't help thinking back to that feeling I had gotten earlier in the parking lot. I had thought that maybe it'd be because I'd have to deal with those two being really nosy, but as it turns out that wasn't it. Not by a long shot since that feeling of wrongness increased as the day progressed. Something was definitely off about today and it's driving me nuts that I am not able to figure out what it is that's bothering me. I could tell that J.D was having the same problem. It was bothering her as much as myself too.

All through lunch Bella kept tossing glances at the two of us, the worry was etched in her eyes and through her emotions that were all too easy for me to read. It didn't help that I was feeling the emotions of everyone else in the room as well and not all of them were pleasant. A few of them were downright frightening as I hadn't felt emotions as dark as I was picking up in a long time. I had half a mind to find the person tossing out those vibes and just beat them with a tire iron. Might make me feel just a little better. Sure, I'd feel badly, but I'd feel even worse to hurt someone just because another beings emotions overrode my own.

_Might have to work on my shielding,_ I thought distractedly.

"What's wrong?" I almost fell out of my chair as a bell-like voice chimed in behind me.

I look back to see Alice Cullen standing behind me with a worried expression on her face. How in the hell had I not noticed her coming up behind me?! Lord, I am getting sloppy. I guess it does help that J.D was startled at the same time so I am not the only one. Now _that_ was funny. Pretty sure that she'll beat the snot out of me at some point for trying not to laugh when I noticed that she had jumped.

Bells almost choked on her laughter. Yes, leave it to my sister to find enjoyment by seeing me jump and I don't blame her whatsoever. Didn't stop me from glaring at her though.

"Did I scare you?" Alice giggled.

That glare quickly focused itself on the pixie and I couldn't stop the sarcastic remark from escaping. "Nope, you didn't. I only jumped because a ghost decided to grope me from under the table."

J.D started to choke on her food as she tried not to laugh at the heavy laced sarcastic remark. Bella kicked me under the table, but I could tell that she was rather amused by the comment. What? I think under the circumstances it was totally called for.

"I just wanted to know if you, your sister and your friend would come eat with us," she inquired, totally ignoring my sarcasm. Now that's just plain rude.

Wait, what?! Call a halt to the horses here…because I must've misunderstood the question.

"Eat? With you?" I am in a state of shock, so Bella had to speak for me.

"Something wrong with that?"

Not sure since I don't understand the _reason_ why we're being made this offer. I mean don't get me wrong it's great that Alice wants to basically be friendly with us. Still though. This is just odd. Of course, if we do accept the invitation then there will be a lot of gossip going around. Huh, now that I think of it that way I believe we'll take the offer. "We'd be delighted."

My sister shot a kick at my shin. I managed to dodge it skillfully and undetected whilst grinning like a damned fool. I had to do it a second time when J.D tried to do the same thing.

"What are you doing?" Bells hissed at me as we crossed the cafeteria with Alice.

I smirked a little darkly. "Stirring some shit up." I glanced over at her and gave a reassuring smile. "It's something that I like to do every now and then. Besides, I can't go around being nice all the time, Bells. We all have a bit of a dark side to us. Mine just happens to be running free at the moment."

"And going to get us into more trouble than needed," she muttered as we sat down. Bella made sure to sit a little closer to me than she had back at our other table. J.D at on the other side of her in kind of a protective shield – and still looking at me like I had completely lost my mind. As if she's just figured that out. Hell she knew this several years ago.

"What are you doing Alice?" Rosalie hissed, giving a dark look to Bella, J.D and I. Um. Okay, those looks don't effect me at all. I can tell you that right now. I've dealt with all kinds of horrible things in my life so a few dark, lethal looks will do nothing more than amuse the hell out of me. Yeah, I am a little messed up, but there is no such thing as 'normal'. At least for me.

Alice smiled at her sister. "I thought it'd be nice to get to know the new girls."

Um…pretty sure that J.D is not 'new'. She's been here a lot longer than neither my sister or me.

"Is there some problem with us sitting here?" I ask with a complete sugary sweet tone and smile. J.D blinked seeing it and almost pointed out how I was so full of shit at the moment. She didn't because she was a little too busy being impressed. Bella was the same way. "We can always get up and go."

"No, it's all right," Alice assured me with a slight frown on her face. I'm missing something. I know that I am –

" _Look at those two! They think they're such hot stuff because they're over at the Cullen table...worthless whores,"_ Lauren whispered.

She did NOT just say that! Oh please tell me that this young female did not just call us 'whores'?! Really now. That was just uncalled. For crying out loud, all we did was accept an invitation to sit at the same table. I don't recall any of us acting like we were better than anyone else here because I know for a damn fact that I am not above anyone here. Sheesh, what is up with Lauren anyway? I don't recall doing anything to this woman and for some reason she's extremely pissed off at me. More than that she's pissed at me, Bella and J.D. I have no idea why she's got something against the three of us. Honestly, I outta just get up and punch that girl right in the face for that because she's just stirred up that darker part of my being that has been sleeping for the last few years.

"You all right, Sar?" Bells asked, placing a hand on my arm, instantly calming the rage that I hadn't fully realized was building up. It scared me sometimes on how enraged I could become without fully knowing.

I shook my head. "Yeah," it came out through clenched teeth as I still felt the rage. Odd? I thought it had calmed…nope, wait, that's not mine. Great I'm feeling someone else's. Lovely.

I'm not sure I can handle this. Honestly, right now, I need to work on shielding because this is going to get me into a lot of trouble. I can already tell.

"Anything wrong?" Jasper inquired. He was sitting between Alice and J.D. And if I am not mistaken, part of the rage that I am feeling is coming right from this particular male. Marvelous.

I wonder if I should answer that honestly. "Nope, just tired." Yeah, I just lied. But how was I supposed to answer that without letting onto the fact that I had heard a whispered conversation clear on the other side of the room. "And wanting to shove my fist down someone's throat." I had to add on that last bit since it was way to obvious that something had bothered me. "Not used to feeling like that." Not for a few years anyway.

"Knuckle sandwich!" Emmett exclaimed looking quite cheerful at the prospect of me punching someone. Out of everyone at this table, this guy is instantly my favorite since he said that in such an excitable manner. "I'd love to see that."

J.D cracked her knuckles, eying Lauren from across the room. "Heh, I'd love to do it myself." The dangerous way she said that sparked the alarms in my own mind. Yup, she heard Lauren's comment as well. I almost forgot that she wasn't human either. This is really starting to feel a bit like the Twilight Zone all of a sudden.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Calm yourself, J.D. I really am just tired."

She gave me a look. "You're a horrible liar, Sar. No offense."

I snort. "None taken, but I'm not lying." I was, but no one else needs to know that.

~O~

The rest of lunch was rather peaceful when I no longer felt like ripping Lauren apart. Yeah, that feeling was down right frightening, especially since it wasn't mine. Sure, what she said pissed me off, but considering the fact that she seemed determined to hate the three of us I pretty much ignored it. However, that didn't mean that someone else had bothered to do the same thing – at least at first it had appeared that way, but after a few minutes the feeling lifted and I was finally able to feel like myself again.

Rosalie was just determined to hate our guts. I found that to be rather amusing, but I didn't let it bother me. I know that it bothered Bella a bit. However, we didn't get the chance to worry about it as Emmett made it more than clear that he approved of us. Not that we needed anyone's approval, but still, it was nice. Way to make me feel comfortable. I know that J.D was happy with the effort as well. Bells to from what I could feel from her.

All in all, not a bad time. Wouldn't mind doing it again. Not too soon of course since I do not relish the idea of having that darker part of me rearing it's head again. I've got enough problems in all reality without adding that to the equation again. Unless of course Bella or J.D decide they want to sit with them. In which case I will just have to deal with whatever comes and I will do so with a smile on my face. It's the least I can do. After all, there is no harm in making friends. Friends are a good thing.

However, it seemed that whatever good day I had been having was suddenly shot to hell in one fell swoop.

Why?

Well, the moment we left the cafeteria I instantly found myself being interrogated by Lauren – who seemed to find it fitting to get in my face at this very moment. Really? Why is she getting all in my face? I know that this woman doesn't like us for some reason, but really this is just ridiculous. It had been such a good day too. Honestly, this is just unfair.

_This isn't going to be good,_ I thought with an inward sigh. _It'll end badly._

I had no idea on how right, yet wrong I was.

"So," she started with a fake friendliness. "I see it didn't take you and your sister long to become friends with the Cullen's. I wonder why that is?"

Jealous much? Sheesh. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about all this high school dramatic stuff anymore, but apparently I am way wrong. Hell, why is she getting all up in my face about this? I'm not the one that invited us over there. Yet here I am being expected to answer questions about it.

"Well?"

I blinked. "Well what?"

"Aren't you curious about why I think they're talking to you?"

J.D raised a brow, looked at me a moment before shooting her eyes over to Bella. I got the hint and nodded, letting my best friend take my sister away from the area. If there was going to be a fight I'd prefer to have my sister out of the way just in case things get a little too ugly. Hopefully, none of that will happen, but I'd rather not risk it. Maybe I can answer this without irritating the woman further – doubtful as I can sense that she's determined to be a right bitch, but I can always try.

I sigh after seeing J.D and Bella turn a corner. "Really? You're getting all up in my face because of the fact that we were _invited_ over to sit with them? What the hell is your problem?" I reign in the anger quickly as I felt it rise. "No, I don't care to know why you think they did. Besides, it's none of your business anyway and if you're so curious about it, ask one of them. Not me!"

For some reason that seemed to piss Lauren off more and I barely had time to dodge a punch aimed at my face. Instead it clipped me in the shoulder. Shit. I hadn't been expecting that. Not really. Sheesh. What's wrong with her?

"Really? You wanna start a fight with me because of the fact that Bella and I were _invited_ to sit with Alice and her siblings." I chuckled at the absurdity of the situation right before I felt myself being pushed right through the front glass doors. Now that was some force used. Really, I didn't think what went on in the lunch room warranted this kind of treatment.

A few random size pieces of glass were embedded in my right arm and side. Needless to say, I was bleeding pretty badly and desperately trying to stay awake since I had also hit the back of my head during the landing. Oh man, I knew that this wasn't going to end well. I only wish that I had managed to get a punch in myself, but at the same time I am glad that I hadn't as that dark feeling crept upon me once again. Right before I passed out I swear that I recognized the origins of it.

~O~

I wince as I wake up to a light in my face. Oh man, my eyes are a little light sensitive so this is not exactly the best way for me to come back into the world. Makes me more than a little cranky. I'd rather go back to being in the chipper good mood that I had been in for the last few day. I enjoyed that feeling. Not the one that I currently have running through my veins. It's rather…unsettling I believe is the word I am looking for.

"OH, you're awake," the nurse said gently. "I'll tell the doctor."

I couldn't stop myself from wanting to cringe at the word ' _doctor'_. It doesn't matter how long ago it had been since that incident, I never have liked doctors and I like hospitals even less than them. Some might find that odd considering my personality, but hey, everyone has to have a fear. Well, this isn't a fear exactly. More like a nightmare that I want nothing to do with anymore. I'm not trying to sound like some bitchy, whiny child or anything, but this is the last place that I want to be in. It smells way too much like death or sterilized death in some cases.

Watching the nurse leave I contemplated the chances of getting out of here without getting caught, but threw the thought away after a few seconds. No, I couldn't do that since I did need to be checked out. At least to the medical community here. Although, I swear if my injuries fully healed themselves I know that I will have a lot of questions being asked that I would rather not answer. There are just some things that are meant to be kept secret. Of course, as I sat there, I could feel that most of my wounds were closed. Not all of them were fully healed. Hopefully, there wouldn't be questions asked. I had no desire to go through all of that. Again.

I stiffened when I saw the door open, only to nearly pass out as one helluva gorgeous male walked though that door. Hell...let's see...blond, tall, well fit, smells fantastic good enough to eat actually. Yummy. Uh...wait, did I just say 'yummy'? Oh, no thank Gods, that I had said it only in my head. I am so damn thrilled about that because if I had said it out loud that would've been so freaking awkward. I mean, seriously, if I had said it for everyone to hear no one can blame me for it. The man looks so damn delicious. Really, I could just eat him.

"Sarah Swan," he started with a smile. I almost swooned at the sound of his voice...reminded me of chocolate melting on your tongue. Then I winced when I discovered just how odd my name really sounded. Maybe I should go back to my other name? It's an idea, but it might cause more problems. I think I've got enough at the moment.

I managed to find my voice. "Present," I pause, coughing lightly when I realized that my voice carried a dreamy tone. Yeah, that's embarrassing. "So what's the damage?" Shouldn't be much now that most of the injuries were healed up.

"Not too much," he said, looking over my chart. I hope that I didn't start healing until after I'd been bandaged because that'd be one real uncomfortable conversation. "You did lose quite a lot of blood. Nothing serious, though I will have you stay over night to make sure."

I touched the back of my head. "And this?" I pointed where my hand was located. "What's that verdict?" I remember that I had hit the back of it. Probably gave myself a real nice concussion. Oh, man, Dad is going to flip when he finds out about this.

He just stared at me a moment, but before he could speak the door opened up. Oh, boy. There's Dad and he looked a bit freaked out. Fantastic. I am not going to be living this down any time soon that's for sure.

"Sarah!" And he sounds rather panicked. Shit.

I blink a moment. "Sup Dad?"

"Are you all right?" he asked, moving onto the other side of the hospital bed. Looking from me to Dr. Cullen. "I heard about the fight at school."

I inwardly snort. _I wouldn't call that a fight._

"She's fine, Charlie," he answered, finally taking his eyes off me. "Lost a bit of blood. I do want her to stay overnight as there are a few signs of a concussion." Really? I don't remember being told that—oh wait! He was probably going to tell me that before Dad popped into the room. Great. I've got enough problems going on in my head, but at least I was right about having a concussion. At least this time I didn't get amnesia from it – scary as all hell when that happens.

"It's it serious? Will she be fine?" Dad began firing off questions. I had to be amused by this. Call me crazy, but I have never seen him so worked up before. Not that I can remember anyway.

"Yo, Dad!" I called out, wincing a little as my head pounded. Hadn't realized until just then that it was bothering me. Please don't let that be a bad sign. "I'm fine.

He looked at me dubiously.

I glanced over at Dr. Cullen, then back to Charlie. "Okay, I will be fine. Better?"

"Yes," Dad confirmed, the worry was still there, but at least the panic had vanished from his eyes. I wasn't sure I could sit there and feel that without completely breaking down. Again, I need to work on my shielding. Really, once I get out of here I am going to do that.

Damn, I don't recall having this problem back in Phoenix.

I sigh, suddenly feeling worn out. "Can we just go home now?" I'm begging, I can tell, but I don't care.

"Sarah,"Dad began. "If you've got a concussion it's probably best you stay here for the night."

I gave a pleading look. "I'm fine…"

"It's best to make sure you're completely fine," Dad stated, putting a hand on my shoulder, smiling as I pouted. He knew that I didn't like hospitals. "Besides I'd hate to check up on you and find you passed out on the floor."

I flinched inwardly. Mom must've said something to him about what happened back at home after I got home from that piece of Hell I'd been in. I had been still recovering when I returned from what was supposed to be a vacation that turned into a horrid nightmare and my head had gotten pretty banged up before helped arrived. A few days after being at home I had passed out, nearly giving Mom a heart attack and forcing me to be hospitalized in a military hospital until I was 'out of danger'. I made sure never to sustain any head injuries after that. I never wanted to go through that again, nor did I want to put my family through it. Of course, in this case, I doubt that I will have to worry about being chained up to a stretcher so this shouldn't be too horrible. Might even be fun if I look at it in a brighter light.

"Sarah?"

I looked at Dad in a daze. "I'm fine." Not really, I wanna panic so bad right now. "I'll...stay. Since that's what everyone thinks is best." I'm not a fan of having my choices taken from me, but in this instance I didn't want to worry my family anymore than they already have been. I'll try not to freak out. I just need to remember that this place is not _that other one_.

Dad smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead – something that he'd never done before. I really did worry him. "I'll come check up on you in the morning."

I nod. "Bells?" I ask as I remember that J.D had walked her away from the area. I can't believe that I had almost forgotten about my own sister!

"She's fine," Charlie reassures. "She was with J.D when it happened."

I know. "Okay."

~O~

Bella did manage to pay me a visit. She looked a little green. She never liked blood. She could smell it. Most people would find it odd that she could smell blood, but I didn't since I could as well. Of course, I'm not exactly human so it's natural for me. It would be odd since Bella is human. I wasn't going to worry about it though.

"You all right?" Bella asks, sitting on the left side of the hospital bed. "You had us so worried."

I winced. Yeah, I'm surprised that J.D hadn't completely lost her mind. "Is J.D all right?"

She nods. "Yeah, she's fine. Just royally pissed right now."

I was afraid of that.

"Not at you," my sister reassures.

The rest of the visit was mostly spent talking about what school work I would have to make up. Bella never mentioned what happened to Lauren. In some manner I was curious about what had gone on after I passed out, but at the same time I didn't care to know. I'm sure I'd fine out later. Hopefully I won't have to worry about getting pushed through anything else because that is not fun.

After Bella left I did get frequently visited by the nurses. I also did get a few visits from Dr. Cullen. Now those visits I felt the most awkward because I couldn't help but flush a deep red. I felt like my sister and I had switched bodies since I normally wasn't one to blush. Now I was blushing like a very young school girl. A little awkward if you ask me. I-I'm not used to feeling like I'm crushing on someone. It's never happened before – from what I could remember at any rate.

Sleep that night wasn't easy. The nightmares stared. That's what I was afraid would happen if I stayed in one after what I had originally gone through. However, out of all the nightmares I went through, only the last one had me jerking out of the bed, falling onto the floor screaming. It was so bad that I had startled the elderly nurse whom had come into the room checking on me. The panic that ran through my veins didn't disappear as the vividness of the nightmare was still running through my mind. I could still see everything that happened with absolute clarity.

"It's all right, child," she said soothingly.

I still wasn't convinced as the panic, fear and terror wouldn't leave my system. The urge to flee had become so much stronger. I had to get out of there before I did something stupid – like jumping out the window. It was so appealing of an idea that I ran to the door, wrenched it open and took off at top speed down the corridor. I didn't get very far as I apparently ran right into a wall or what I had thought was a wall. Looking up I realize that the wall was actually a person.

_Dr. Cullen…_ "Shit," I breathed out as I collapsed against him, the fear and adrenaline vanish faster than it should've.

The next day when I woke up, I really didn't remember what had happened. At first. Took a few seconds before the memory of last night flashed through my mind's eye. Really, my entire face burned brightly with absolute mortification. I really can't believe that that had happened. It's been years since I had last had a nightmare that involved the past – at least I hadn't hurt anyone. Well, except for my face. Damn, man was built like a fucking brick wall. A very hot looking brick wall.

I jerked back as a cold hand landed on my arm. _A hot, yet cold brick wall,_ my mind amended.

"Oh boy," I whispered, voice trembling a bit. "Please tell me you're not wanting to keep me here…" I was terrified of being kept in this place. No need to have another living nightmare repeated. I've got enough problems going on my mind right now without adding more to it.

He shook his blond head. "No." Ah, there's a relief that I desperately needed to hear.

I sighed. "Here I thought I'd be locked up in a padded stall."

"For having a nightmare? No. You're reaction was natural," he reassures.

I shot him a look. "Who says I had a nightmare?"

Dr. Cullen sighed as he sat down next to me. "The nurse told me. Most people scream in terror when they're asleep because of nightmares."

I can't argue with that. The truth is right there and no amount of lying will get rid of it.

"Yeah, true."

Silence, then, "May I ask what it was?" He sounds so concerned. Really, that touched me on such a level that I had never thought would happen again. "You don't have to tell me, but it might help."

I look down at the sheets wrapped around my legs, feeling on the spot all of a sudden. I mean, there couldn't be any harm in telling what the nightmare was without revealing that it was something that I had actually lived through. "It might…but for some reason, I doubt it."

"Couldn't hurt."

I smile grimly up at him. "You're right, it couldn't." I bit my lip, looking back down. "However, this is something that I can't talk about without wanting to run out of the room." I felt myself flush again as an arm wrapped around my waist. I hadn't really expected that. It was a little scary, yet the thumping of my heart was not from fear – near as I could tell anyway. I guess that means he'll keep an arm around me to keep me from running away. Well, I can take that. After all there isn't anything wrong with telling someone…without them knowing that what I am about to tell them is absolutely true.

"There, now you won't run."

I felt another flush. "I guess not."

~O~

The next few days after I had been released from the hospital, Dad made this habit of constantly checking up on me after finding out about the nightmare that I endured. I didn't tell Dr. Cullen not to tell Dad after finding out what sort of nightmare I had gone through. I didn't blame either male for showing worry. It was rather flattering that the doctor was so concerned. Now I may not like doctors but Dr. Cullen had suddenly become one of the few that I actually would consider to be a favorite. If not my most favorite. Damn…I could really eat him up. And I always turned beat red whenever that thought came across my mind.

Curling up on my side, I almost jumped clean out of my skin as I felt something shift against my back. Took a moment before I realized that Bella was sleeping next to me. I had forgotten that she decided to sleep in here with me after finding out what had happened. She didn't like the idea of me having another nightmare – and J.D agreed with her. Hell I was surprised that my best friend hadn't tried sleeping over. Well, now that I think about it, for the first couple of days she had slept over, but wound up having to go back home so Bella took her place. I wasn't bothered.

"You okay?" There's the worry that I wished I hadn't put into her tone. We moved here not too long ago with me being very supportive of this idea and now I've got my sister worried about me again.

"Yeah," I whispered into my pillow. "Just cold." Odd that.

"That's because the window's open..." she trailed off, getting up to close it. "Did you open it last night?"

I blink. "I...don't remember doing that. I might have." Did I?

Taking a careful sniff I discovered a scent that didn't belong in my room, but my mind was a little too fuzzy to pin-point where it originated from. I wasn't worried about it. There wasn't any horrid feeling that came with the idea of someone else being in my bedroom so I wasn't going to be concerned about it. Not yet. Hopefully, whomever it was that had come in made sure to not bother anything else other than the window.

My eyes drift shut as Bella curled back up against me. I so wanted to go back to sleep, but it eluded me.

"Anyone giving you any trouble?" I inquire as I remembered that while Dad had me excused from school for a few days, Bella had to attend. I knew that without a doubt this story about me being shoved through a door had gotten around and I needed to make sure that no one was giving Bella a hard time. Protecting my family was something I took quite seriously.

"The only one who's bothering me is Lauren," she admitted quietly. Can't say that I was surprised. "J.D though keeps thing from getting too horrible." Bella went silent a second. "I think she wants to beat the hell out of her for what she did to you."

I sigh. "I know. J.D is pretty protective," I state staring at the wall. "I don't blame her for wanting to do that, but I would prefer if she didn't."

"Why not? Lauren deserves to have something done," my sister snarls. "I'd hit her myself if I was a fighter."

"Bells," I mutter. "If anyone does anything to Lauren it just makes things all the more true in her mind about why Alice wanted to eat with us."

She snorts. "It's a stupid reason to try killing someone."

"True that."

She went silent for a moment. "How are you feeling?" She's always so concerned about me. It's touching.

I shrug. "I'm fine. I'm not afraid to go to sleep anymore." I had been for the first few days since coming back home. After telling Dr. Cullen about what it was that I had dreamed, I had been afraid to go to sleep as any time I had closed my eyes a flash of it would pass through startling me. That's the reason why someone would sleep in the bed next to me.

"Okay…"

I blink. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried."

Huh? "About what?"

I looked over my shoulder to see her staring at me. "Well you naturally. What caused those nightmares to come back like that? It's been so long since you actually had one that it just seems…odd."

_She really doesn't need to know this._ "Don't worry about it, sis."

"Too late for that," she shot at me with a grin, before it turned into a frown. "It's been years since the last time you freaked out like that. It's got Dad worried and Mom almost flew here to make sure you were okay."

Mom?! "She what?" Oh, please don't tell me that Dad had told Mom that I had freaked out in the hospital. I will never live that down, that's for sure. I'm gonna have to call Mom to let her know that I am all right now if that's the case.

"Shit..."

That's putting it mildly. "Dad told Mom?!"

"Not…exactly."

Oh, please tell me that Bella did not. One look at her face told me all I needed to know. _She did._ "Why?"

Bella looked down. "I was just so worried. I figured since the last time since it was Mom that had found you that maybe she might have some idea of how to help." She bit her lip. "She wanted to come down here and take you to Florida."

I blink. "I take it you were able to convince her otherwise." Apparently since I was still here.

"I told her that it wouldn't be good for you to be taken away just because of nightmares," Bella stated, looking at the wall I had been staring at with interest. "It wouldn't be right, nor fair if she just came and took you away from this place. Being here had nothing to do with the nightmares. At least, that's what I told her."

I sit up. "You make it sound so simple, Bells," I hug her. "Thanks. Pretty sure that Mom found that very hard to swallow."

Bells laughed. "Yeah, she had a hard time believing that. But like I said, I managed to convince her otherwise. Good thing though," she hugged me back. "I didn't want my sister taken from me again."

So sad. I never wanted to hear that tone from her again. A change of topic will be good. "How's school going?" I wanted to know since Dad hadn't allowed me back. Not just yet anyway.

She looked down. "I wanted to skip."

"I see." It was perfectly understandable since I had been injured, yet, at the same time I am glad that Dad and J.D managed to make sure that Bella didn't do that. "I'm glad that you didn't."

There were a few times when Bella told me that she wanted to just skip and stay here with me. I worried her far more than I had originally thought, but again, I am glad that the others were able to convince her otherwise. I did not want my baby sister to be skipping school, even if it was just to be with me.

"You're skipping today?" I inquire casually. I wouldn't put it past her to try at least once. As funny as I'd find it, I'd rather she go to school.

"No, I'll go," she said after a few moments of silence. "I have to turn in your homework along with mine. You did finish it right?"

I let out a soft laugh. "You worry way too much sometimes, Bells," a sigh. "Yes I finished it. It's downstairs in my bag just waiting to be turned in." I thought briefly about sneaking along to school with her, but the last thing I needed was to get into more trouble.

Bella left a few seconds after that, chuckling a bit at my marvelous piece of dry sarcasm. I had thought about just lounging around in my pajamas, but the last thing I needed was a lecture in my own mind about how this would be a sign of depression. Sure, I have it, but I don't need to go around encouraging it. Stripping out of them, I head into the closet to pull out some clothes before going to the shower wrapped in a purple bathrobe. Looking in the mirror I notice the scar on the left side of my neck…old teeth marks that told the story of what I am; what had been done to me and the fact that I wasn't human any longer. There was another deeper, longer scare on my back that I had gotten several years prior to the accident. Sometimes I can't believe that I had survived the attack.

I blinked back to reality, fully dressed and hearing Dad calling for me from downstairs. _Wonder what's going on?_

~O~

Dad had called me down to let me know that he was going to let me back to school with the promise to not get into anymore fights. Yeah, like I had actually gotten into one. I had tried to defuse the situation without any sort of violence and for my trouble I had gotten shoved through a glass door. Happily there weren't any scars left behind from that – although in some way I wish that there were. It'd make me feel a bit more normal. Yeah, there's a piece of morbid thinking that I did not need.

Sitting in Biology, I couldn't help feeling a bit odd about being back here today. The other students couldn't stop from staring and whispering. It would've driven me nuts if J.D didn't glare at them occasionally to get them to stop every now and then. Ever Dad dropped me off J.D had stuck to my side like a bloodhound. She wasn't going to let anything else happen to me. As sweet as it seemed, I knew that soon this would get on my nerves. I didn't like being made to feel like I was fragile – which I most certainly am not.

"You don't have to glare at them all the time," I mutter to J.D after she turned back to face the front. "People are always going to talk, ya know."

She glanced at me. "Maybe, but they can at least to it somewhere else. Or if they have questions then they can just ask 'em," she added a bit louder, ignoring the teachers stern look.

"What if I don't wanna answer them?" I whisper, feeling just a little bit of…angst for some reason. Normally I'm not like this – dark and brooding. Yet, here I am.

She looks at me. "You had that nightmare again." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"You…freaked out," J.D commented after a few moments of silence. "That's why you're not your usual self right now."

I'm not normally all that easy to read, but since J.D's known me our entire lives, it's pretty easy for her to know what's going on. Sometimes I hate that, and sometimes I don't. This is one of those times when I am unsure of how I feel about being an open book to her at this point. I guess…I don't mind it so much.

Turning our attention back to the teacher, I realize that Bella had been throwing looks back at us every now and then. Like she knew that something was wrong with me. I hate to worry her, so I tried to brighten up my entire attitude a bit so that she wouldn't worry so much. It was a bit easier to do as I had her happiness in mind and I didn't want J.D to become even more of a worry wort than she already was.

Suddenly, I had this strange sense of calm envelope my entire being. It wasn't just me that it effected though, the whole of the classroom was a lot calmer and I wasn't getting anymore of those stares. The whispering gossip had vanished as well leaving everything to feel like it was just a normal day and that nothing had happened earlier in the week. It was just what I needed and so I sent out my thanks. While I didn't know whom it was that had done this, I wasn't going to ignore it. That didn't mean I was going to go looking around for where it came from either. It mattered little to me really as what I wanted was for the day to feel more normal.

Tapping my pencil against the desk, I contemplate on what I was going to do if Lauren decided to try getting in my face again. I know that I probably shouldn't really worry about it, but the chances were pretty high that she'd try to do something like this again. I'm not exactly looking forward to that. Nope. Not a bit.

"You're worrying to much," a voice pipes up from next to me, making me jump about ten feet in the air.

I shot a glare at my best friend. "It's a habit that I haven't been able to break. Besides, it's not just me I'm worried about."

"Hm."

"You might wanna try wearing a bell by the way," I hiss at her.

She grins at me. "When I'm sitting right next to you?"

"Smart-ass."

"I learned from the best." True enough. I may be a nice person, but I am quite the smart-ass. Hey, everyone needs a hobby. This was one of mine.

"Have you talked to your doctor yet?" she inquires casually.

Well, that was a turn in the conversation. "Which one?"

"As far as I know," she begins slowly. "You've only got one doctor."

"Two actually," I retort, working on the assignment that the teacher had been talking about. "One back in Arizona and one here."

J.D snorts. "Well, that was fast."

"Hm, what is?" As if I didn't know.

She gives me a sly look. "The fact that you were so quick to get a second doctor when you hate them so much. The last time I checked, Lil was the only one that you could stand." She hums a moment. "So, what changed your mind?"

Silence.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

I look at her from the corner of my right eye. "This one just didn't make me feel like an insane person. So basically…nothing."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Well, there we go. I know that most of this chapter wasn't as light hearted as the others, but this story isn't a fluffy bunny ya know. I did change some things up a bit and maybe filled in a few holes (not too many). And I think this is a lot better. In my opinion anyway. I do wanna know what everyone else thinks of it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to stress that if anyone has any questions, please do feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering (as long as it doesn't give spoilers to the rest of the story).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a reader was very nice to inform of a problem with the chapter as some weird symbols were popping up in certain places throughout. I've gone back and fixed 'em. However, if anyone happens to see any others please tell me and also tell me where so that I can fix it that much faster and easier. Thank you.

**FINALLY! Yes, I am back and no I am not going to go on with a list of excuses about why I hadn't updated sooner. I refuse to do that. So here's the chapter. I also wanna get a few things clear, that this particular chapter is a bit dark. Not right away and the main character does go through a downhill with her mood. I wanted to make her a bit more fun, but I still have to be true to the original intentions of this story. So I did. And hopefully, you all will enjoy it. That's all I gotta say for now.**

**So please, enjoy!**

**o~O~o**

For the rest of the day, J.D kept a close eye on me. I'm not bothered since I knew it was out of worry and I greatly appreciated it. Hell, I was concerned about myself as well. I could just feel that something as really wrong with me. I didn't feel quite right, but refrained from showing it. Especially since Lauren had returned to school today as well. Yeah, I'm not entirely sure if that's a good idea, not with the way J.D is keeping an eye on her. Girl looks ready to rip Lauren's throat out. Now that I think of it, some darker part of me is wanting to do that as well. Oh, boy. I should probably give Lillian a call after I get home today.

"Sis?" Bella says, placing a hand gently on my arm. I still jumped.

"Huh?" I blinked, realizing that we were in the cafeteria and I hadn't gotten anything to eat. Uh, yeah, that's not good. Definite cause for concern.

Bella eyes softened as she saw the confusion. "Are you going to eat?"

"Yes, she is," J.D pipes up setting a tray of food in front of me. "You definitely need some food," she paused, staring at me a moment. "Might make you feel better too."

I snort. "Please take note of that for yourself." I am rather snarky today, that's not good.

J.D raised a brow at me. "You're a bit salty."

No kidding. "I know," I sigh. "Sorry about that. I just...don't feel right."

They both look at me.

"What do you mean?" Bells asks, concern creeping into her tone.

I shake my head. "Don't know. Just a feeling."

"Are you feeling better?" A voice pipes up from behind. I would've jumped if I had been in the right state of mind. Looking back I found Alice there, watching me with concerned eyes.

I blink, before shrugging. "I think so."

Alice smiles. "That's good to know. I'll be sure to let Dad know that you're feeling better."

Okay, that's got my attention. "Um...what?" J.D and Bella looked about as confused as I did. Took a minute before J.D started smirking at me. I will definitely have to wipe that off her face. She may be my best friend and I may not like violence, but that doesn't mean I won't use it in this instance.

The pixie grinned. "He asked me to keep an eye on you." I'm not sure how to feel about that piece of information. It sounds rather...odd. Maybe even a little creepy. "You are his patient after all."

Okay, that makes more sense.

"Why?" Bella asks, seeing as how I wasn't going to.

Alice was happy to answer. "Why what? Oh! Dad was just a little concerned after what had happened during her hospital stay. He wanted to make sure she was fine. Besides, Charlie was the one who asked if it were possible for someone to watch Sarah while she was here in school."

Dad?! He thought of this idea?! Why am I not surprised!

"Guess you worried him more than I thought," Bells stated as she looked me over in concern.

I sigh, letting my head fall onto the table with a _thunk_. "I guess I did. Damn."

"Yeah," Bells whispers. "You're looking a little green, by the way."

I grin like a loon, "You don't get to tell me that I look green, sis. You've been _green_ more times this past year than I can remember."

A very dry, "Ha, ha," reached my ears. Glad to know she understood what I was talking about.

"Happy to be of help," I chirp, keeping my head down as I now feel a bit nauseous. Sure, Bella said that I looked a bit green, but until this moment I hadn't realized that I wasn't feeling so good. Very concerning.

"I'm gonna go now," I state getting up. "I'm not hungry."

J.D blinked, seeming a bit startled by the change of mood. "Are you sure, you're not?"

Bella looked distressed. "You're not?"

They both looked at one another for a moment, then look back at me. I'm not sure if I should feel badly or not for not even making the attempt to eat. But as of this moment I just want to lie down and go back to sleep. Maybe for the rest of the day. Now I know that's not possible since I am here at school, but the idea of it is nice.

I shook my head. "Nope."

J.D's eyes narrowed as she stood up as well. "I'm going with you."

She is? "You are?"

She nods. "Yup. Need to make sure you don't trip over your own two feet."

"That would be Bella," I state dryly, causing my sister to kick at my shin.

"You're a riot," Bella mutters.

I grin. "I try."

I feel like I've got a bodyguard. Fan-damn-tastic. "I should be able to make it outside without too much trouble, J.D. You just sit here and eat."

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I've already eaten. Nice try. Now let's get going," my friend looked back at Bella. "You stay here and eat."

We both blinked as Alice sat down next to Bells. "I think I'll keep her company, if that's okay."

Um... "Sure."

~O~

J.D looked back a moment as she felt someone following us. I didn't need her to tell me whom it was as I had a pretty good idea. I mean, sure, Bella was still in the cafeteria, but there was no way that anyone was going to get information from her whilst Alice was there. At least I hoped they'd leave her alone. I wasn't too keen on leaving my sister at the mercy of anyone curious enough to inquire about anything that had happened.

"She's definitely asking for it," she hisses through clenched teeth.

I sigh. "Calm down, J.D."

The girl shook her head. "Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen, Sar. Lauren technically tried to kill you."

I glance at her. "Yes, well she didn't and I am pretty sure that it wasn't actually by her own will," that got my friend's attention. "While Lauren may have wanted to scare me, I doubt very much that my death would mean anything to her. I don't know her and she doesn't know me."

J.D snorts. "Jealousy is a pretty dark emotion, Sar. It can make anyone do things that they normal might not do. You know that."

I nod. "Well aware, but I stand by my thoughts.

"You think she was possessed?"

"It's a possibility," I answer. "I wouldn't rule it out."

J.D clenched her hands into tight fists. "Fantastic. Something else to worry about."

I nod. "Yup," I grin at her. "Looks like we get all the fun."

She snorts. "So not funny."

I shrug. "I thought it was."

"Of course, _you_ would find that humorous," she snips. "You're about as demented as they come."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

"Why is she following us?" I inquire, keeping my eyes trained on the front doors that had been replaced at some point before I had returned to the school.

"You're kidding me, right?!" J.D piped up incredulous.

"Hm?"

"You were pushed through a couple of glass doors," she growled out. "You outta be sporting a ton of scars and as anyone who is paying attention, you're not."

Another sigh. "Why should it matter if I am or not?"

J.D blinks. "I think you hit your head harder than you thought because you are talking really insanely right now. I mean, I understand why you don't have any, but other people are not going to. They will be asking a shit ton of questions."

And I'll probably avoid them. "It's fine."

She looks at me like I've grown a second head. Maybe I have. "You definitely need to have a CT because there is no way you're fine with this."

"It's not like I have a choice," I reply as we exit the building. "And really, I am way too tired to actually give a damn," Crossing my arms, I turn to my best friend. "They can ask all the questions they want, doesn't mean that I have to answer them."

J.D shook her head. "Yup, there's the stubborn streak. I thought maybe that got knocked out of your head too."

I raise a brow. "Along with what?"

"You're common sense."

I shrug. "I can understand why you'd think that." I rub my arms, feeling a bit cold or at least colder since it was still considered winter here.

"You all right."

"No, I just got that feeling again."

She nods. "Me too."

We glance back to see Lauren going to the doors, looking rather determined. I was pretty sure that whatever was going on with her wasn't by any way normal. There was a distinct hint of magic flowing around the girl that definitely was not hers. Nope, it belonged to someone else and unfortunately, it eluded me as to whom it did belong â€“ however it did feel familiar.

"You ready for this?" J.D asks quietly as Lauren comes outside.

"Nope."

"Well, that's good to know," she mutters dryly.

"Happy to be of help."

"That's not helpful."

I grin. "Wasn't meant to be."

"Smart-ass."

"That's me."

I leaned back against the wall, waiting for the shit storm that I knew was about to happen. I wasn't worried about Lauren trying anything as J.D used herself a human shield - I wish that she hadn't done that, but it couldn't be helped. Instincts and all that jazz.

I kept an amused expression on my face as Lauren stopped right in front of my friend. "Yes?"

"How the hell are you still here?!" she demanded.

I raise a brow. _Cuts right to the chase doesn't she?_ "Care to explain the question."

"You should still be in the hospital," she snarls. "I saw the damage and there is just no way that you could possibly be able to come back to school after only a week. None!"

That same feeling of wrongness hit me again and I had to keep from cringing as that odd magic attacked my senses head on. Yeah, someone definitely had possessed this girl because there really was no reason for her to want me to be that damaged. At least that's what I am hoping anyway. It's been too long since I had to deal with a situation like this. Way too long.

I shrug.

"Not to mention there is no way you came out of that without a scratch!" she continued on. I was impressed that J.D hadn't snapped - her patience had never been the best, especially when she was in protective mode. Hell, after this I am giving the woman a cookie! Sure, she doesn't need any sugar, but it's the thought that counts.

Hm. "Does it matter?" I reply keeping my tone neutral, but still, I heard the edge in it.

"Yes, it does!"

I cock my head to the side, regarding the girl and trying to figure out what was going on. "Perhaps, but I've always been a fast healer."

"Then you should have scars."

I do, most of them are hidden. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm wearing long-sleeves," I raise my arm. "So they're covered up."

Lauren's jaw snapped back up. "Oh..."

Yeah, 'oh'. "Don't jump to conclusions or make assumptions," I state, making a move to go back inside. "It's not healthy," I tap J.D's arm, getting her to relax as she had been rather tense throughout the whole thing. "Now if you don't mind, I am starting to feel a bit hungry."

"Oh, sure," J.D groans. " _Now_ you want food."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

We walk back inside, me grinning like a total loon and watching J.D shake her head at my apparent craziness. I did not feel bad for leaving Lauren the way that we had. She obviously got the message that she hadn't thought out her questions all that much and I am thrilled that she hadn't realized that I had side stepped the first one. Doesn't matter if she hadn't as I was not about to answer why I wasn't in the hospital longer than a normal person would've been. In a sense, it wasn't really important, not right now anyway.

~O~

"You look psychotic," a voice chimes, stopping me and J.D on our way back into the school.

I smile widely. "And you look like you stuck your finger in a light socket," I pipe up cheerfully, making J.D choke on her laughter.

Edward actually grinned at my retort. Well, it's nice to see a positive emotion from this guy rather than a negative. Maybe I can find out if he actually hates my baby sister or not. Although, I doubt that he does - human or not.

"So, what can I do for you?" I inquire, keeping the smile on my face.

"Nothing. Alice just asked me to keep an eye on you," he replied.

I blink. "Um...why?" I don't need another bodyguard. I've got one and she's more than enough. Of course, I technically don't need her either, but J.D is as stubborn - if not more so - than I am. So even telling her that I won't need one would be like talking to a wall for nine hours straight and expecting it to answer the entire time. There's an image.

"I don't need a keeper..."

"Like hell you don't!" J.D interrupts. "Can't keep you out of trouble!"

Bronze haired male chuckled, especially after I whacked my friend upside the head.

"JESUS!" she snarled. "Did you have to do that?"

I snort. "Yes, yes I did. Besides, I am not the one who -" a hand clasped over my mouth. I felt thwarted. Not a good feeling.

"Now I see why Dad wanted us to keep track of you," Edward states, breaking us out of our argument.

"Say what?"

He asked all of them to keep an eye on me?! I'm not a walking danger magnet here!...Okay, maybe I am, but not in the way that most people would think. It's not my fault that all sorts of supernatural shit happens whenever I'm around. And why in Gods names am I blushing?! Good grief. What is wrong with me?

Don't answer that.

"He's a doctor," I mutter, looking towards the forest. "It's only natural that he be concerned with his patients." _Yeah, but it's not natural for them to assign bodyguards to their patients...so why did he?_

Silence.

I hate silence. It reminds me of that other place and it chills me to the bone. Of course, that didn't stop J.D from giving me a look that spoke volumes of what she was thinking. She found this to be as odd as I did and neither of us were wanting to voice it out loud.

"Of course." Edward said after a few more moments of silence. Even he doesn't seem convinced and that just makes me even more curious about what the hell is going on. However, I wasn't going to ask. Pretty sure I wouldn't get an answer anyway.

Sigh. I need to get away from all of these depressing thoughts. I need to get myself all nice and cheerful again.

J.D blinked. "That it?"

Edward nods. "Yup. Was there supposed to be something else?"

I stepped on J.D's foot, making her yelp. "That's quite enough out of you," I say with a smile. "Nope there wasn't anything else. Now, let's get back inside because I am famished!"

"Lunch is almost over..." J.D trails off at the glare I give her. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, I forget how much a crab you are when you haven't eaten."

"Damn straight!"

Edward chuckles, following us inside. Great, I've got three bodyguards now. I don't know how much weirder things can getâ€¦

~O~

Over the course of the next three days I found myself being followed by either Alice, Edward or J.D. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind being escorted, but I swear this is starting to get a little annoying. Doesn't help that when at home Charlie keeps a real close eye on me too when he can. I swear it's getting to feel like people can't even leave alone for a little while. Really, they need to stop this before I get ticked off. I'm getting close as a matter of fact. Why? Because my father has just passed my bedroom for the eighth time in a span of ten minutes.

Sigh. I understand that he's trying to make sure that I am fine, but this is starting to get just a little bit ridiculous.

Pretending to work on homework, I tried really hard not to get annoyed with my own father. I did scare him with that nightmare that I'd had back in the hospital. So I can't blame him for the worry. In some manner, it was rather sweet of him, but I may have to knock some sense into my own father just to get him to back off a bit.

 _This is getting beyond ridiculous,_ I thought with a laugh, shutting the book that I had been reading. At one point I started drumming my fingers on the bed cover waiting for him to walk passed my door again. Imagine my happy surprise when someone else popped their heads into my room.

"Sis?"

I grinned widely as she came in. "Hello my dear baby sister," I began causally, "What can I do for you?"

She shook her head at me. "You okay?"

I shrug. "I'd be a lot better if Dad would stop walking passed my door every two minutes," I chuckle, "I'm waiting for round nine."

She sighed. "That's what I told him. Guess he didn't listen."

I bark a laugh. "And you're surprised by this?"

Bella shook her head. "Not really. After all that you'd been through I think it's perfectly normal for Charlie to worry like he does."

Sigh. Yes, it is normal for our father to worry about us, but still there isn't anything normal about me. Wow, I am getting very angsty. I need to get out of here. Get some fresh air maybe. Yeah that sounds like a very good idea.

"So," my sister started, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Any plans for today?"

I blink rapidly before smiling slightly. "It scares me when you start asking me if I have plans."

A grin. "I know. That's why I ask." She's picking up on my mannerisms way too much. Kinda cool.

"So far I have nothing planned except staying inside and vegetating for awhile," I begin cheekily. "Why?"

"Thought we'd go for a walk in the woods or down to the beach," she answered happily.

I raised a brow. "Again why? I'm asking because you don't have the greatest coordination in the world Bella. Last time we went on a nature walk you wound up breaking not only your left ankle, but your right wrist as well." Takes a lot of talent to do that! "Pretty sure having another one of his daughters visiting the ER is not something that Dad wants to go through."

Bella glared. "If I recall the last time _you_ went on one you wound up in the hospital yourself."

"Different circumstances," I reply stiffly at the reminder. "Didn't enjoy either experience as a matter of fact." I hadn't meant for my tone to become edged, but that reminder was like a punch in the gut. It's not that I wanted to forget, more like I didn't need a constant reminder.

From the corner of my eye I saw her flinch.

My eyes snap to her. "Don't you dare apologize," I begin softly, voice a little watery. "It's not your fault. So don't worry about it."

"So do you want to do something?" she asked, going back to her previous question.

I started tapping my pencil against the book on my lap. "A walk in the woods would be nice," I grinned then, "As long as you can keep an eye on where you step. Or maybe I should just piggy-back you through 'em." Her jaw dropped nearly to the ground before she took another book from the floor and flung it at m - would've hurt if I hadn't caught it. Bell cursed my reflexes and threw another one at me. I caught it as well, grinning widely the whole damn time.

"Problem?" I inquire all too innocently.

"You can be a real bitch."

I chuckled. "And your point would be?"

She shook her head. "I don't have a point."

"Just as I thought."

"You're impossible!"

"Just now figured that out, sister dear." I nearly fell over laughing as she launched across the room to choke the living out of me. Happily I rolled off the mattress onto the floor, still giggling like a mad woman with my sister glaring hell fire at me. This was all in good fun.

"That was not funny!" she hissed after about five minutes of trying to wrestle me to the ground. "Damn your heavy!"

I was sitting on her stomach, cross legged and still with that grin on my face. I hadn't retorted to her taunt as I knew that I was rather heavy although I didn't look it. Being what I am, it's hard to tell that I weigh a lot.

Bella growled, actually growled at me! "Just wait until I get back up!"

I laughed. "You'd have to move me first, kiddo."

"You're not being fair!"

"Life ain't fair." A statement of fact. Not trying to be a bitch.

"Did I even say life?! No I said _you_! Now get off me you cow!"

I gave her the cutest look I could. "But cows are cute. And you like cows." I never even acknowledged the first part of her sentence. Why? Because it's funny to see how annoyed she'll get at me for not bothering to say anything.

Silence.

Oh, so now she's gonna give me the silent treatment? It won't work. I had dealt with this for so long during our childhood that any time she gives me this treatment I'd just sit there, smile widely and wait. Yes, I won't say anything either and that just drives her nuts. To add to it, I stare at her. Normally, she'd drop her eyes, but this time she kept contact starting the contest. One that she rarely ever won. Again, that's pretty entertaining for me.

"Bella," I sang after ten minutes of this, she never won the staring contest by the way. "Neither one of us has anything pressing to do today so I can sit here till the world dries up. So either we can go do something a little more productive or we, rather _I_ , can just sit here in silence whilst you lie there wondering when I'm gonna move," I chirp happily.

She huffed, relaxing in defeat. "Fine."

The end of the silence.

I smile. "Good," I hop up, take her hand and help her up. "Let's get this show on the road."

We finally did manage to get our shoes on after she shoved me off of her. I let her. I did deserve it. I was quite relieved to know that whilst we were having our wrestling match upstairs that Dad had parked himself in the living room to watch a game. Baseball if my hearing hasn't deserted me. Guess hearing the noise made him feel a bit more relaxed about my general mental health. That's good. I don't want him to go around watching me like a hawk all the time. Bella and I did get a slightly worried look when we mentioned going for a walk in the woods. Mainly because of Bella's lack of coordination, but that's all right. I'd be there to make sure that if she did trip I'd be able to catch her. Even if she tripped over air - which she has done and I have laughed. To which she wanted to throttle me for laughing even as I had helped her up.

I did not blame her for that whatsoever.

It was rather fascinating that after about twenty minutes of walking and she hadn't even staggered. I was very impressed. Happily I didn't make a comment because I knew she'd hit me upside the head...probably with a stick. Bella did mention her own awe at the fact that she hadn't tripped over air yet. I just smiled. Believe me it was difficult not to make a comment that would get me slapped, punched, or pushed over. Or shoved into a tree.

Yes, she's done that last one. Almost broke my nose in the process if I recall the incident correctly.

"It's beautiful out here," she sighed happily.

I blinked at her a few times, clearly startled. "I thought you didn't like Forks?"

"True, I did. I'll always miss the heat..." Bella stated. "But the sun is out today and for some reason makes the whole forest look quite beautiful. Can you blame me for enjoying the scenery?"

I shook my head. "No, I can't. It's just a switch, that's all."

A laugh. "There's nothing wrong with being honest. I do miss home. I will always miss home."

"Home is where the heart is, Bells."

"I know."

"You can't tell me that your heart is back in Phoenix."

"I don't even know where it is."

 _I have an idea._ "Uh-huh, sure you don't," I saw with a grin.

I got shoved into a tree for that comment. Let me tell you, that hurts, especially if you don't even bother trying to secure your own footing. I know that I could've braced myself to not move, but I did deserve to hit the tree and I know that if I didn't, Bella would tell me how unfair it was for me to use those abilities. So I didn't use them.

"OH my god! Really, Sarah?!" she exclaimed. "I know you could've dodged that trunk. Why in the hell did you allow yourself to hit it?"

After watching the world spin for a moment, I shrug. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." Words that people have died by and ones that I have used frequently.

Bella face-palmed. "Seriously! Why do I put up with you?"

Sometimes, I wonder why she does. But then I shrug it off, grin and just annoy the hell out of her. Why? Because we're sisters and this is what we do. Trust me.

Looking at her blankly, yet amused, "Because you're life would be dull otherwise." I swear I am trying to get myself beaten to death with either a tree branch or a shoe. In either case, this is rather hilarious since I started laughing immediately after I had made that remark. Of course, the glare I received was worth it as I noticed her failed attempts to not smile. I still had it in me to make my sister not only wanna punch me in the face, but also amuse her because of my antics. Well, at least she won't go telling Dad that I may need to be checked into the loony bin. That's something.

"You're impossible!" Bella exclaims with a dramatic flare of her arms.

"I believe we've already covered that," I state, moving forwards to avoid getting knocked over again. I wouldn't put it past her to try to knock my lights out either. Bella wasn't some weak-willed female. No matter what people might think. Of course back in Phoenix no one paid any attention to either one of us. I liked it that way - being in the background of everyone's notice allowed the two of us to be a lot more observant. Not to mention we didn't have to worry about what other people thought. We weren't noticeable after all. Then we moved here and all that went right out the damned window. People started to notice us.

Now on the one hand it bothered us, but on the other we were just going to roll with it. After all, I had always told her that one day this might happen - so we can't say we weren't prepared for it.

"Can you please stop being so damned sarcastic?!" she hissed behind me much like an angry kitten.

I giggled, "That would be a no," I reply jogging a bit as she threw a rock at my head. I blew a raspberry at her as I took off at a run with Bella following along right behind. I was amazed that she hadn't fallen over. Hopefully she wouldn't. I'd feel horrid if she hurt herself because of me. "C'mon sis, you can do better than that! I know you can," I taunt, knowing just what buttons to push.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, Sarah!" she snarled trying to catch up with me. I knew that I could easily outrun her, but I refrained once again from using those enhanced abilities. At least for a few second before I heard her give a shout as she tripped. Time slowed down as I pushed myself to run back and catch her before she hurt herself. She blinked a few times feeling a little disoriented at the suddenness of everything. "Whoa..."

I shook my head as I steadied her. "That's putting it lightly."

"Sorry," she breathed, leaning on me for support.

"For what? Being a klutz?" I laughed. "I'm used to that."

"That's not fair!" she whines, making me frown.

"Bells, chill out," I giggle. "Besides, it's just the way the ground is. I know you're not this clumsy."

She shook her head. "How long have you known me?" Bella sighed. "I've always tripped over shit."

I bit my lip. Better to just not say anything.

"Are you okay?" I inquired when I thought she had her equilibrium back and effectively changing the subject in my own mind.

"I think so. Thanks for catching me."

"As amusing as it would've been for you to fall face-plant into the dirt," I began dryly. "I don't think Dad would've found it too terribly funny."

"You're terrible," she giggled, nudging me in the side.

"I think we've covered that too," I say way too happily considering what we were talking about.

"Yes, we did, sis."

"C'mon, let's get back home," I say as I start back to the house. "Don't want Dad to get too worried and send out a search party for us."

"You've got a doctor's appointment later on today too," she says offhandedly.

I pause, mostly in shock. "Um...what?" Talk about a curve-ball.

"Oops," she gasped, staring at me wide-eyed.

I click my tongue a few times, waiting for Bella to explain, but she remained silent looking really terrified. I could not have that. I'm not necessarily mad, justâ€¦stunned.

"Do I need to repeat the question?" I ask gently.

"Okay, okay," Bella breathed. "Charlie asked Dr. Cullen to come by and check up on you for...the next couple of weeks," she finishes in a hurry.

I purse my lips a moment. _Yup, definitely a curve-ball. Not sure how to feel about this._

"This isn't a joke is it?" I ask, deciding to just roll with it. Couldn't hurt.

"No," Bella says slowly, seeming quite shocked at my calm attitude. "Charlie asked him since you've had nightmares since...the hospital." I raise a brow. Here I had thought that no one had noticed. Damn. I did not want to worry either of them, so I kept slapping a smile on my face. Looks like I need to work on my acting around my own family. "Charlie doesn't know," she adds, again making me pause. "I told him."

"Ah." It's all I can think to say. I mean, of course, Bella would notice if I was having nightmares or not. She'd been there after the incident or rather when I had been allowed to go back home. She had witnessed every single horrible nightmare that I had ever experienced - and there were a lot of them. Not just the ones that I had when sleeping, but the ones I had whilst awake. Yes, sometimes I would have a memory out of nowhere just assault my mind. Flashbacks of things that would just make me wish I could bleach my own brain. I can't be angry. Well, I can be. At myself. For making her worried enough to tell our father what was going on with me. Hell that actually explains a few things now that I think of it.

"Explains why Dad kept pacing in front of my room," I comment as if I were talking about the weather. "Here I thought it had something to do with school."

Bella shook her head. "Nope. I'm sorry."

I look over at her. "For what? Worrying about me?" I shake my head, chuckling. "That isn't a reason to apologize. So don't. Okay?"

"Okay."

~O~

We had started to head back, but before we broke the treeline, a chill ran down my spine forcing me to a complete stop. Something was there. I wasn't entirely sure what it was that was lurking, but deep down, I knew. Not sure if that makes any sense, but to me it did and left me feeling completely alert. Not to mention frozen in place. At least, until Bella caught my attention since she was still using me as a walking stick. We hadn't realized at first that she had twisted her ankle. Yeah, that had been a fun discovery and I felt horrible that she'd been hurt when I had promised our father that nothing would happen to either of us.

"Sis?" Bella whispered, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Not sure...but..."

"You sense something," she states matter-of-factly.

I nod. "Yeah, I do."

"What is it?"

I sigh, willing myself to relax as I had tensed up quite a bit. "Not a clue."

"You're lying."

I smirk. "Maybe, but as of this moment I honestly don't know what it is that I sense...except..."

"It's making you edgy."

I give her an annoyed look. "I'd be nice if you didn't always finish my sentences."

She grins widely. "Isn't that what sisters are for?"

"Using my own words against me, that's just mean."

She snickered. "Oh, stop whining."

"Who's whining?"

"You are."

"Am not."

"What are we, five?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes at me, realizing that I was stalling us. Or at least trying to at any rate.. "C'mon ya big scaredy cat," she laughs twinging her arm with mine. "Let's go deal with the big bad doctor."

I grimace. "You just had to remind of that, didn't you?"

"You're memory isn't that bad," Bella teases, guiding us back to the house. "There's nothing to be scared of."

I shake my head. "I know...it's just...I really don't wanna do this."

"Well aware of that," she states as the back door opened, our father and the doctor stepping out to meet us. In all honesty this is the moment when my flight button went off. I went rigid to keep from bolting, relaxing a second after Bella placed a hand on my forearm. "You gonna be okay?"

"Eventually," I answer honestly, hoisting her up a bit as she drooped. "You planning on visiting the ground?"

"No, not yet," she says as Dad rushes to us, looking as worried as I had feared.

"What happened?" Dad asks, motioning for me to sit her down on the back steps.

"She tripped," I state, sitting her down before taking a seat next to her. "She's fine Dad," I add as he opens his mouth again. "I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She's just twisted her ankle is all."

Dad sighed. "I thought I told you girls to be careful.

I blink. "We were, but ya know Bella isn't that well coordinated," I state. "OUCH!"

"Way to have my back," Bella mutters darkly.

I rub my leg. "Well, ya didn't have to kick me."

"Sure I did."

"For stating the obvious? Yeah, that makes sense."

"Girls!" Dad calls, catching our attention. "Enough, I get it. Bella, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Dad."

"Good, now that that's taken cared of, Sarah, you need to go inside to get yourself checked out," he says, motioning to the house and I forgot that Dr. Cullen was even here. Not good since he had been standing right next to Dad. I had to stop the blush that threatened to erupt from my face. Really, I don't recall ever getting this flushed from anyone before and I don't know how to handle it.

I sigh, getting up and heading inside. "Aren't you guys coming in too?"

"Bells and I are going into town real quick," Dad stated from outside after having Dr. Cullen check to make sure that Bella was really all right.

 _Oh, boy._ _I'm not sure how I'm gonna make it through this without turning into a tomato,_ I thought with nerves running rampant. Yes, I wanted to bolt, but with a lot of effort I managed to keep from doing such.

I frown, looking over at the doctor. "Well, this got awkward real fast," I mutter, walking into the living room. I sat down on the couch and looked at him. "I know you're not here to look at my injuries."

He shook his head. "No. I'm not.

I raise a brow, blinking a moment before sighing. "Nightmares," I whispered, frowning a moment. "That's why you're hear."

He nods. "You're father called me."

"I figured he did," I reply, making sure to keep a respectable distance while on the couch. "I didn't realize you were a shrink."

"I did study psychology for several years," he answered, somewhat amused. That immediately got my attention as if I he knew something that I was completely unaware about. If that wasn't annoying, but I shook it off. Pretty sure since he's not human there's a good chance that he's lived far longer than what many would believe.

Raising my legs to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them. "And Charlie wants me to talk to you about them." It was a statement not a question. I lay my head against my knees. "Why are so interested in hearing about them anyway?" I can't help but feel a bit defensive as the nightmares are from a time in my life that I'd rather not talk about. There are just some things that a person cannot discuss without wanting to bolt.

There was an intensity to those eyes that I swear hadn't been there before, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. I wonder if I had imagined it? Then again, why would he give me such a look in the first place...it doesn't make any sense. "Most nightmares don't last several days, weeks or even years without something to trigger them. Something connected to a past memory or horrid event."

My eyes widened a fraction before chuckling. "Perhaps." Memories of the past flashed through my minds eye. Dead bodies littering the grounds, torn all over the placeâ€¦blood splashed everywhere, pooling everywhere including me. My hands tightened into fists as I forced my entire body to become so tense to prevent from bolting out of the room and the house. I couldn't do that. I refused to allow myself to be dragged into the past or I had tried anyway.

I jump up, my eyes completely unfocused on the presentâ€”like tunnel-vision, and went to make a break for the door when arms wrapped around me from behind to keep me from moving. I struggle, feeling the fire in my veins and the monster inside my mind demanding that I eliminate that which was keeping me in place. My breathing was labored as I struggled. However, some part of me knew that whoever it was that was keeping me still, but still I continued to struggle, allowing a dangerous snarl to escape from my throat. My whole being stilled when I got a dark growl in return, feeling something nuzzle against the left side of my neck the growl fading to a purring sound. My whole body stiffened for a second before becoming limp - the memories were slowly fading into the background, the demon in my mind retreating as the tunnel-vision dispersed for me to discover that I was standing in the middle of the living room.

And I am being held by Dr. Cullen.

Oh.

Holy.

Shit!

I blink rapidly, finally feeling my heartbeat and breathing go back to normal. _Did that just happen? Oh, gods, no! Please, please, please tell me that I didn't hurt anyone..._

"Are you all right?"

I blink, finally feeling like I was normal again. "I'd say that I was fine, but I'd be lying..."

His arms tightened around me as I started to shake a little. I felt comforted and so safe that I am rather surprised that I didn't start to freak out right away. I mean, last time I knew, this guy was married... "Relax," he breathed in my ear as I had somehow gone stiff again. Sweet Gods, what on earth was bothering me? Why did I suddenly feel afraid? Normally I wouldn't be this scared, yet I am. "Sarah, you need to calm down."

Huh? Oh, guess I started to struggle again. My, oh, my. I am not handling this all that well. "I-I'm trying."

Dr. Cullen sighed, pressing me even closer to his body - if that was possible. "I won't let go until you're calm." Gonna be here a long time then.

I focused on my breathing, not realizing just how odd this situation had become. "Okay, okay..." I still have no idea why I was so worked up in the first place. Then it hit meâ€¦what I had felt out there in the forest I was feeling closer to the house. It must've happened whilst I was stuck in that memory. That's what was bothering me the most.

Dr. Cullen released me after a few moment, once he was sure I had calmed down. It was a struggle since my first instinct was to rush out the door and find whoever or whatever it was that had me on high alert. I know, I know I recognized the aura that I had been feeling earlier. But I could go rushing out to confront as it would look a little too weird and I'd probably have to explain the reasons why. As much as I would love to do so, I can't.

I turn and smile shyly at him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I'll make sure not to," I joke, before looking off to the side. "Look, I know that Dad asked you to come here to discuss what those nightmare are, but honestly, I would rather not talk about them. There are just some things that a person can't discuss," I sigh. "Maybe one day I'll open up about 'em, but not right now."

"That's understandable," he replied gently. I was a little surprised.

I gift him with a soft smile. "Thanks. Most doctors, even shrinks, would try to fight me on my silence. I'm not used to having someoneâ€¦give up, so to speak." Really, Bella had harped on me about them...even though she knows what I had gone though. I shake my head, inwardly chuckling at how stubborn my own flesh and blood could be. I loved her dearly for that trait alone. It gave the strength that I needed a few years back to pull myself out of the darkness that I had momentarily fallen into.

Carlisle grins. "Who says I've given up?"

Wow. I think my insides just melted by his tone alone. I wonder what it is that I've just gotten myself unknowingly into because this is really odd. And rather amusing.

I raise a brow, laughing a little, feeling so much more light-hearted than I had a few days ago. "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Is that a challenge?" Did his eyes just darken?...Wow.

"Take it however you wish," I say grinning cheekily. Honestly, I can't believe that I'm flirting, but I am.

Before h could respond the door opened. I leaned towards the door, blinking a few times as Dad and Bells came into the house. I hadn't even heard the car pull back into the drive. I wonder if they had actually left or maybe when I had that damn tunnel-vision thing going on more time had passed than I had thought. Wow. I really do need to not have that happen again. It's scary when it does because I have no idea what I do when that happens.

"Welcome back guys," I greet, feeling surprisingly calm. "What'd you bring back?"

Bells sighed, carrying in some bags. "Mainly stuff to go with the fish that we're having for dinner tonight."

I perked up at that. "Fish? We're having fish?"

My sister nods. "Yeah, Dad figured you'd like to eat something since we hadn't had breakfast." I wince, knowing full well that she wanted to say on how I hadn't really been eating the last couple of days. Thank heavens my sister decided not to shell out that little detail - I'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

"We also stopped by the post office," Dad stated carrying a few bags as well. "Got a package for you from Atlanta?"

I blinked. _Atlanta?_ "Huh...must be from Michael." That cause everyone in the room to pause and look at me. Oh, boy. Dad is gonna flip out...or everyone is going to start bombarding me with questions like they are right now. That's wonderful. Oh, man, I'd like the world to swallow me whole right now. "Um...one person at a time, please."

"Who is Michael?" Dad demanded after that. Really, I should've kept my big mouth shut. Dad didn't even know that I had been to Atlanta. The only people in my family who had known about me going were Mom and Bella. No one else was supposed to know about my going there.

I shrug. "Michael is an old friend of mine from back home," I said with a sigh. "He moved to Atlanta a few years back and no he's not single. For crying out loud Dad, I'm not going to date anyone without letting them meet you first," I chuckle. "So calm down."

Dad sighed. "Guess I overreacted."

Bella snorts. "Understatement of the century."

 _Yeah, I'll say,_ I thought as Dad escorted the good doctor to the door no doubt wanting to know whatever it was that I had told him. Yeah, I'd prefer that my own father did not know about the episode that I had experience not to long ago. If he did I'd never be allowed out of the house.

**o~O~o**

**There we go! Now I have nothing really of importance to say except that typing this out for editing and combining chapters this wound up being at least 42 to 43 pages long (including these notes). Yeah this is one helluva chapter and I do hope that you've all enjoyed. Don't forget to leave me a line and let me know how I did with this edited edition.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some extra notes: now I don't have the full story edited yet (it's a long process mainly because of my depression and shit) but don't worry, I'll be getting there. Not to mention there will be some additional surprises in store for anyone that is still interested in this lovely little story of mine. I promise that I will continue to work on it.


End file.
